Comfort
by Brain-Dancer
Summary: This is a story of the events between Toph and Aang right after the encounter with Yakone in the coutroom.
1. Comfort

**Comfort**

* * *

[_**A/N: Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone had used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This has effected her greatly.**_

_**This short story takes up after that. Very Mature TAANG.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

He came back to the courthouse with the now powerless gangster Yakone in tow. The medics and doctors were swarming over those that still laid unconscious. Many had already recovered. Amongst were Councilman Sokka, who angrily waved off an annoying medic.

"Please, I told you for the hundredth time woman, I'm fine!" he snarled.

"But sir, we don't know if that fiend has maybe constricted a vital..."

Sokka turned his blue eyes upon the young girl, "If he had done that, do you think I would be talking to you now my dear?" he exclaimed with a wink.

"Uhm... no... sir," she bashfully replied.

"Now go tend to those really needing your gifts," he gently encouraged her.

She nodded, hiding her deep blush and scurried away.

"I see ya still got it," Aang laughed tossing the once powerful bloodbender at his friend's feet.

The Councilman looked down with obvious disdain, "Somethings ya never lose... I see you caught this sonofabitch. He looks like he a little worse for wear."

"I took his bending," the Avatar informed him "he'll never hurt anyone again like that."

Sokka stooped down to look the man in the face, "If I had my way, I would have just slit your throat..."

"Then why don't cha..." Yakone groaned through his teeth.

"Because," Sokka sighed standing up, "we have these little things call _laws_, ya know, those rules you and your '_friends_' have chosen to ignore since coming to our fair city. Well, I've sworn to uphold them, even when it come to scum like you! Captain, come show Mr. Yakone, some of Republic City's hospitality... like the inside of a cell... at least until we figure out what to do with him."

The metal clad officer roughly jerked the mobster to his feet, "You hear the man, we have a nice comfy place for assholes like you!"

Yakone was too weak to even respond as he glared back at Aang. Another officer had to help drag him away.

The monk now surveyed the room. He was obviously looking for someone.

"She's not here Aang. As I was coming to, so was she. She just got up and left out. I called after her but she didn't stop," Sokka said in a sad tone, "I-I've never seen her like this before man. She's really shaken up. I wish Katara was here..."

"I'll go," the airbender exclaimed sullenly, "she's my friend and my sifu. I owe her Sokka."

He stepped closer to his longtime friend, "But Aang... do you really think she wants to see you. She has a lot of pride and to be publicly humiliated like that... I can only imagine how she felt."

Aang closed his eyes, "I know exactly how she feels Sokka. When Azula struck me down, took away my Avatar ability... I thought I had lost everything. Maybe I'm the only one that can help her."

The Councilman stared long and hard at his friend. "You maybe right. I'll send Katara word on what happened and that..."

"Uh, Sokka... can you hold off telling her that I'm going to visit Toph?"

"Why?"

"Ya know how she is. She'll want to come and comfort her and then they'll get into a big fight and everyone will get mad and we'll have to figure out how to get them back on good terms and..."

Sokka slapped his forehead, "Damn, I remember the last time. Toph's grandmother passing away last year and Katara was going to _relate. _What a nightmare that was."

Aang nodded, "Who knew they didn't like each other and she really didn't care."

"I see your point bro," Sokka agreed, "I'll make up something... without lying to her."

"Thanks man," the monk remarked as he turned to leave, "also tell her I'll be back home tomorrow."

"Whaaaa... how am I..."

"You'll think of something Sokka," Aang chuckled, "you always do!"

* * *

Even though light was streaming through the windows of the house, all she perceived was the darkness she always knew. Silence also filled the air as she had sent away all the servants that maintained the huge home, far too large for a mother and her only daughter.

Everything was about appearances. Even though she was blind, she was considered to be the strongest and most capable of the Avatar's companions. The creator of the most formidable bending art in the Earth Kingdom and teacher of the Avatar himself. What a resume!

But today... today, she was just a puppet on a string. Helplessly dragged along by a force she could not resist as her own body betrayed her. Truly blind, truly helpless. All the things she most feared set upon her at once, and worse, in public. This was her arena, the center of her power and authority and it was stolen from her. Stripped away... more than that, she was ravished, raped for all to see. Her shame and weakness now made known to the world.

Her tears kept falling as she savagely swiped at them, causing her pale cheeks to turn bright red. She was shaking all over, unable to keep her teeth from chattering. Her armor laid in a heap in the center of the room together with the tunic and trousers. All that was left on were her breast band and panty.

"It's miracle that ya didn't piss yourself," she muttered.

She walked over to the liquor chest and grabbed a bottle. She didn't know what, but it really didn't matter either. Taking the cork out with her teeth, she could tell it was strong by the smell.

"Come ta momma," she whispered before downing a big gulp.

Immediately her face went flush, "Wow, old Fire Nation whiskey... the good stuff! Just what the doctor ordered."

Toph proceeded to take another swig and was about to take a seat on the chaise when she heard a knock on the door. She let out a long sigh trying to decide on whether to answer or ignore.

The knock came again, this time with more persistence.

She knew who it was, and she also knew he knew, she was aware of him.

"SHIT TWINKLE TOES! GO HOME AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You know I can't do that," came his gentle response through the ground she stood on. She smiled, despite her troubles. She had taught him that.

She sent the reply, "What's it gonna take for you to leave?"

"Answer the door."

"No." she responded, "Leave."

"No," he came back, "Open the door."

Once again she replied "No," and then she realized he was standing in the room.

"Um... I forgot to lock the door didn't I?" she asked sheepishly.

He would have answered right away if he wasn't taken aback by the vision before him in her underwear.

"What's wrong with you Twinkle Toes, your heart is beating like you've run around this city a hundred times."

The airbender did an immediate about-face, "Ah, sorry Toph, I didn't know you were changing clothes... in the living room."

"Oh, that's what's gotcha going," she teased, "doesn't Suga have any sexy undies or are her's all grannies after three kids!"

"I-I was just startled," he lied as he worked on calming himself. "And, yes... Katara has some very nice things... in fact you gave them to her."

Toph sensed his nervousness, "Yeah, that's right... didn't they look just like these lacy ones I have on right now?"

He took in a deep breath, "Please Toph, please... I didn't come here to play games. I know what happened today was hard on you. It would be hard on a sighted person, but you are special. You may not think anyone can understand you but I think I..."

He stopped as he felt her pressing into his back, her hands clutching at the fabric at the sides of his robe.

"I know Aang... when Azula blindsided you in Ba Sing Se and nearly ended you... right?"

The tears welled up in his eyes, "Yeah," was all he needed to say.

He could feel her trembling and heard the choked gasps of her cries. He had to turn around and as he did, he embraced her fully. Holding her ever so tightly.

The connection that seemed to always be between them was now very present. The swamp, the garden, and everywhere since. Why were they always together? Understanding even beyond words, even now.

She tilted her head back away from his tear soaked chest, those muted green eyes glistening in the fading sunlight that cascaded through the windows. Once again his heart started to gallop.

"I caught him... took away his bending... so...," he stammered

"Thanks, I'm sure everyone will be relieved," she replied softly.

"I-I never meant... to make you look weak Toph, only..."

"No Aang, you were right, we needed... I needed the help," she confessed.

"You've been there for me, it's the least I could do, ya know, be here for you as well," he smiled.

She smiled softly... with a feminine air he had not seen before, "Thanks... Aang."

He was intensely aware of the positions of their bodies and that they had not released their tight hug, to which his body was responding.

He looked up towards the ceiling, "Are you okay Toph?"

She sighed, "No... I'm not. For the first time in my life I'm facing my greatest challenger."

"Yakone?"

"No Aang... myself, and the truth! It took that monster to get me to face myself, but here I am."

The airbender was more than a bit bewildered as he held the shapely earthbender, "Okay... so what does that mean?"

"You are thick headed," she laughed lightly. "I have always been here for you Aang. My marriage... my marriage fell apart because I preferred you. Haven't you noticed, wherever you are, I am too, or am I the only one feeling this thing, whatever it is?"

He looked back down into her face, "I thought your marriage fell apart because of your police work?" he countered.

She tilted her head down, "He told that lie because he didn't want to be seen as losing out to the Avatar. He did have his pride Aang."

"So are you saying that you _**love**_ me Toph?"

"Well... duh!"


	2. Coming to Terms

**Comfort**

**[**_**A/N: Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone had used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This has effected her greatly.**_

_**This short story takes up after that. Very Mature TAANG.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**_

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

**Coming to Terms**

He blinked a few times trying to make sense of what he just heard.

"You mean love me like a friend... right Toph, because if it was more that that... this would be awkward, right?"

"Did I say the words '_as a friend_' Twinkle Toes? In fact who in their right mind would let their marriage fall apart just for love of a friend?" she asked shaking her head. "I think you know what I mean, and I really don't give two shits if you feel awkward in the least."

"Well... technically you didn't say you _loved_ me either..."

"For the love of earth, Twinkle Toes!" she huffed, "I love you! Okay? Is that clear enough for you? Sheesh... such a tight ass! I don't know why I love someone so dense... but I do, I just do... okay?" she said leaning her head back into his chest.

"Okay, wow... I get it. And can I ask for how long?"

"Does it really matter?" she asked coyly, her face still buried in the damp folds of his robe.

"Of course it matters, I-I need to know... somethings are important."

He felt her take in a deep breath and then a second.

"You're stalling Toph... when did you fall in love with me," he demanded, his voice unexpected stern.

"Uhm, Roku's Island..." she finally stated. "It was when you took my hand on Roku's Island. I think that stupid spirit journey you went on probably had something to do with it."

He nodded thinking about it, "That's very possible. I first saw you in a vision... that definitely is a spiritual connection. Sometimes one event can trigger another.

She felt his face press down atop her head, "But that was a very long time ago Toph. I mean, there has been plenty of time to find a new love, even after your marriage ended."

"There is no new love. Believe me, I've tried. You're the only sorry soul for me," she sighed. "I even had a couple of ... well really can't call them lovers. They were nice to me, but I just couldn't get you out of my system, so I wasn't so nice to them."

"That's pretty deep Toph."

"Is that all you have to say to me Twinkle Toes?"

"What more would you like me to say Toph?"

"What do you think I would like you to say... _Aang?"_

"Well, I think you would like me to say... that I love you too."

Her body stiffened at his choice of words. The way he said them weaken her knees. The truth that flowed with them, penetrated all the way down through her very being.

She hadn't expected this... confession.

"How long Twinkle Toes?"

"How long what?"

She slipped her hand down between his leg and clutched his testicles tightly.

His painful groan let her know she had hit her mark.

"I warn you, I'm not in a mood to play games... Twinkle Toes. How... long?"

"Please let go and I'll tell you," he said in a strained voice.

"Tell me and I'll let go," she countered.

"Please... it hurts... I've been excited since walking through that door... this really hurts!"

She released her grip, "Okay, but you better be honest with me!"

Aang breathe in a deep sigh of relief, placing his weight upon her.

"Well Twinkle Toes, I'm listening?"

"Okay, Okay... my wedding day," he confessed.

She was now truly shocked and staggered by this revelation as he continued to fill in the details.

"You remember when everyone was kissing the bride and you said no one was kissing the groom? So you kissed me. It was like you set off fireworks inside my very soul."

"I-I felt them too," she confessed. "I thought it was only me."

"And I thought it was only me," he replied. "If I had..."

"Would that really have changed anything Twinkles... I mean, you were already married and it wasn't like you and Suga weren't going at it before then."

"How did you know!"

She laughed, tilting her face back up, "Everyone knew, well except for Sokka. You guys just couldn't keep quiet to save your lives. I felt sorry for poor Momo and Appa. That girl is a real screamer. Well was..."

Aang felt his entire head flush.

"Remember, I have really good ears... but people tend to forget that about me when they're horny?" she teased. "Ask Sokka and Suki, or Zuko and Mai or Teo and..."

"Okay, okay... I get the point! But still the reason you kissed me at the wedding was because you loved me, wasn't it?"

"Guilty as charged your honor. I figured, I might not ever get another opportunity in this lifetime, so what the heck, live a little ya know, I told myself. Best 10 seconds of my life!" she declared. "You didn't seem to mind."

He shook his head, "I thought you were only messing with me. Especially slipping me some tongue. But it got me into a world of trouble that night. Uh... Toph, can I let you go now?"

"No," she replied defiantly. "I've got years to make up for, so you keep hugging Twinkle Toes and tell me about this trouble."

In the back of his mind, he thought he probable shouldn't have mentioned it but he had no choice now, "Well you see... on our wedding night... I was having a really wonderful ..." he struggled with the last word.

"Climax..." she completed for him.

"Yes and Katara said that I..." he paused, dropping his head.

"What? What did Suga said you did?"

He sighed heavily, "She said that I said... said your name, when I came."

It was Toph that broke the hug as she stepped back, "Shut up, no fucking way!"

"Yeah... fucking way," he mumbled. I couldn't get you out of my head that night. The kiss... boy, it just kept playing over and over. When we started making love, I closed my eyes, ya know figuring I would get into the mood as usual. She was the only one I had ever been with... right?"

"Right," Toph agreed.

"Wrong, every frick'n time, every time she'd touch me, I wanted it to be you! I even wondered if you two tasted the same! When I closed my eyes of course, I would see your face... so naturally when I-I... finished, I guess, I said your name out loud ." he explained.

"Man that was so wrong Aang!" she chuckled. "I'm surprised she didn't kick your sorry ass to the curb back then."

"I tried to deny it, said that I was saying... Katara and it came out Katoph... and she was crying and all."

She was really laughing hard now, "Ka-Toph, even a moron wouldn't have bought that stupid shit! That girl must really love you. Think about it Twinkle Toes, if you were giving her your best action, and as that big rush happens she says something like... '_OH ZUKO!_" ( faking groan of pleasure)

"Ha,ha, very funny. I didn't do it on purpose. I felt bad then, and I still feel bad now. Ever since then though, I have to stay focused, because if my mind drifts, you're there. You're in my dreams, I'm married, 40 years old, and I still have wet dreams!"

She reached over and took his hand.

"What are you doing Toph?"

"We have to come to terms with this thing Aang."

"Terms... what terms?"

"Think about it, one kiss and you screw up on your wedding night... big time. I throw away a promising relationship, that was really a good marriage. What's wrong with us?"

"So how do we.. uh.. come to terms?"

"First, see if the fireworks are still there."

"You mean kiss?"

"That and other things," she nodded, beginning to lead him towards the bedroom.

"B-but I'm a married man..."

"I know."

"I'm a happily married man!"

"Okay... then leave," she suggested as she continued to lead him.

"Maybe I will," he replied as he drew closer to the bedroom, seemingly unable to extricate himself from her light grasp.

"Fine, but please unhook my breast band first, I think that bloodbender might have pulled my shoulder muscle."

Aang reached over and undid the small clasp and as the band released, she held it up with her free hand.

"Ugh... now I can't open the door... Twinkle Toes will you..."

She was off her feet and through the door faster than she had ever traveled before.

The fireworks had indeed been started!


	3. Guiltless

**Comfort**

_**[**_**A/N: Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone had used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This has effected her greatly.**

_**This short story takes up after that. Very Mature TAANG.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Guiltless**

The light of the early morning sun came through the high window, hitting him directly in the face. Normally the bed's canopy would have shaded the occupants, but now it laid in pieces on the floor... in the adjoining room.

He stretched, sitting up and noticing that the bed was not level. The bottom two legs were missing. Aang smiled as he recalled how they became dislodged and broken, one at a time.

He started to focus, the room was a total disaster area, and he was proud of it.

_She_ finally gave in, and he didn't even use his avatar ability once in the nine times it took her before dawn to capitulate.

"Best battle ever," he murmured lightly to himself.

"Damn straight," she agreed, lying face down, half covered, next to him with a light hum.

"You awake Toph?"

"No," she denied, "Too damn early!"

He looked over at her bare back. It was sleek and muscular, but laced with scars.

Some he knew and had witnessed their origins, others were a mystery. There was a burn, like his, in the small of her back. That one he knew very well. It caused him to shudder as he gazed upon it.

"What chya look at?" she asked, with a bit of a yawn.

"You... just how exquisite you look."

"Liar," she declared facing him, "you were checking out my burn, now that we're twins like that. Even went out the same foot, lost some feeling there... but not too bad."

He sighed, "I noticed it last night... but you're still ticklish in it."

She turned her head to face him, "I think anyone would be, the way you were sucking on them," she declared with a half smile.

He laid back down beside her, looking into her sleepy, non-blinking eyes. He could see his own reflection in those milky pools, and knew that she couldn't. Somehow, that made him feel a bit sad.

She felt his sullenness of mood slipping in. Something she and Katara had spoke about often. This had started to happen right after he saved her. After they became lightening twins as she called it. Toph was determined to change it.

"Hey Twinkles, ya wanna see a trick?" she asked with a broad toothy smile, that seemed to take her back to when they were teenagers. Her wide eyed look took him completely off guard.

"Huh... sure... why... _**humph!"**_

Suddenly she pulled his face down and in betwixt her bare breast. "Look, three boobs!" She started to laugh raucously.

Her infectious laugh, the warmth of her firm body as she jostled his head in her ample cleavage, her perfumed, yet slightly musty smell, reminiscent of great sex, drove all his doldrums away. He was laughing along with her, searching out a place on one of those wondrous orbs again to latch unto.

Her long, deep moan, coupled with a seething inhale, produced the desired results as he found the hardening pinnacle of her left most mound.

"Cannibal!" she exhaled, her cheeks glowing ever redder.

His hand was busy strumming the nub of the right, feeling the surrounding area pucker at his touch. "Too delicious... to resist," he replied with his mouth full.

She was intensely aware of the silk sheet between them now. It might as well have been a mile wide chasm as she tried to pull it away, but to no avail.

He was also aware, and this bit of teasing, was providng untold pleasure as he increased the fondling.

She started to thrash about under him, "Either you, get this damn sheet out of here... and get that staff in me... or-or I'm gonna knee you right in the nuts!" she threatened with that angry face he loved so much.

The gust of air carried the troublesome bed cloth to the floor as she felt him settle down between her knees. She was already overflowing inside as he joined with her once more. The pangs of the past night surfaced, but the fervor and rapturous feelings that rose from her core, over rode them as he moved in and out slowly.

Toph's fingers gripped at the bottom sheet, even as her legs rose to seal about his ever pulsing hips. Each groan was being played out in a erratic melody, in time with his thrusts. The deeper and stronger, the higher and louder, as if he was a grand musician, and she, his most precious instrument.

The thought excited him as he began to increase his speed, as only an airbender could. He saw the corner of her mouth curl up, as she sucked in her bottom lip in anticipation. He would not disappoint her.

Her heart was skipping and pounding as if she was running a marathon. Toph felt as if every every fiber of her being was coursing with energy, her nerves, twitching in uncontrollable waves, as climax upon climax built and waned in rapid succession. Her torso was rising up and down as she crashed and heaved upon the bed.

Though it seemed an eternity, in just a few moments, Aang stopped, his body stiffened in an extended pose as he let out a long drawn out utterance that reverberated throughout the room. He felt as though he had released his entire essence into her. His sweat was freely falling from every part of him. He started to pant deeply, trying to catch his breath. The second he moved, he collapsed upon her.

She wrapped her arms around him, cradling his limp body.

"No more Twinkle Toes," she said in a loving tone, kissing the top of his head. "Only Aang... only Aang now."

He nodded into her chest in appreciation.

The couple drifted back to a peaceful sleep, even as the morning sun rose higher.

* * *

"So where is my husband?" Katara demanded as she slammed her fist down on her sitting brother's desk.

"C'mon sis, I told you... he's... uh... helping Toph... ya... know... with... that guy from yesterday? So how's the kids?"

"Dont, _**How's the kids**_, me! I went by Toph's office and they haven't seen her since the courtroom. Aang was last seen talking to you... so... big brother... where is my husband?" she asked again, getting into his face this time.

Sokka backed away, "Whoa... Katara... what would it look like, siblings kissing in a public place?"

Her face flushed as she angrily stood erect, "Th-that's not even the least bit funny! I'm just trying to see if Aang is okay. I heard that gangster hurt a lot of people and caused him a lot of trouble and he... might be hurt... and not even... know... it," the waterbender remarked as she began to weep.

Sokka sighed deeply as he stood to comfort his sister, "Like I told you yesterday Katara, Aang is fine. He went over to help Toph. What he did after that, I don't know. But knowing Aang... you know what a goody-two-shoes he is, he's gotta be helping someone?"

Katara nodded, "I did hear something that really bothered me though Sokka," she exclaimed looking out the window.

"What was that?"

"At Toph's office, (she sighed), they said she was really upset. She took an indefinite leave... plus sent her house staff away."

Sokka raised an eyebrow, "What about Lin?"

"She's at her grandparents for the summer," she said quickly. "I know that, because she always goes this time of year."

"That's a relief," he blew out, "...yeah, I can vouch, she was very upset... but I didn't know about the rest of the stuff you mentioned."

She looked deeply into her brother's eyes, "I think Aang is probably over there Sokka, at her house. I just pray she hasn't drank herself stupid. She can be a mean drunk."

He shook his head, "Boy... you don't have to tell me. I wonder if he's trying to talk her through it?"

Katara pinched the bridge of her nose, "Knowing him..."

Sokka started for the door, "Lets go!"

* * *

"Do you feel guilty?" she asked as they sat in the sunken stone bath.

He massaged the shampoo through her thick raven hair, noting the occasional gray hair, as she sat on his lap. "No," he answered flatly.

She was more that a little surprised. "Why not?"

"He bent clean water up to rinse out the soap, "Because I have loved you for so long, I have dealt with any feelings of guilt long ago," he explained, repeating the process.

She tilted her head slightly to the side, "Oh, I guess that makes sense," she exclaimed. "Twenty years is quite awhile."

"Tell me about it," he gasped. "Dreaming about you, making excuses just to see you... hating it when you got married..." he paused, "I... inwardly celebrated... when you got divorced... please forgive me."

She laughed, "Don't sweat it Aang, remember, I outwardly celebrated... a lot. If I wasn't the police chief, I probably would have ended up in jail myself. I remember, you carried me home a couple of nights... did you steal a few feels on the girls here?"

His cheeks turned, "Only when Katara wasn't looking?" he confessed. "Couldn't help myself, he-he-he."

She wiggled back into his lap, "Do you know how difficult it is to take off a bra when you're not sober? I was like begging you to cop a feel!"

"So if you knew... why did you ask?"

"Because... I wanted you to know I knew," she replied with a big smile, "I think trust is very important, don't you?"

"Yes," he agreed, feeling her hips moving in his lap. "Ya know Toph, that can get things going again."

"I wouldn't be doing this, if I didn't want things to get going again Aang."

"At least, let me rinse your hair," he told her, "it's still full of shampoo."

"Stand up and rinse it," she exclaimed.

"Huh... why?"

"Weren't we just talking about trust... Aang?"

"Okay," he said as he stood, slipping out from under her.

As soon as he did, his eyes just about crossed. His hands sank deeply into her soapy hair as her head bopped against his midsection.

Trust for him was a wonderful thing.

He thought he heard a bell, but didn't know if it was his imagination.

She paused, letting him slip from her lips with a slight popping sound.

**_"Ring!"_**

He was disappointed, for sure it was the bell.

Toph placed a hand upon the ground outside of the tub, her foggy jade eyes widened, "Shit... it's Snoozles and Sugar Queen!"


	4. Not What It Seems

Comfort

_**[**__****__**A/N: The Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone has used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This short story takes up after that.**_

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Not What It Seems**

Toph attempted to stand up out of the tub but felt a hand gently touch her shoulder.

"Where ya going... aren't ya... ya know... going ta finish?" he asked with hope in his voice.

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

She could hear him shuffling around in the tub, "C'mon... I swear... I won't take long... plus... I still have to rinse and do your hair. You can't answer the door with a head full of shampoo."

She took in a sharp deep breath, "By the earth... to think... it's like dealing with a thirteen year old boy again... except size wise," she smirked, settling back down, "I guess they can wait... I didn't invite them anyways."

Aang's eyes rolled up as he closed them at the intense sensation, "Nooo... ddidn't invvite...!"

* * *

Katara was tapping her foot at the front door, "Where do you think she is Sokka?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno, she's probably sleeping off a hangover... or she could have picked up some company... it's not beyond her reputation ya know. Of course, she could just be ignoring us knowing what a pain in the ass you are."

Katara shook her head, "Ha, ha, not funny. I wonder what's gotten into that girl Sokka? She always was kind of off... but nothing like this. I think getting hit by that lightening, messed up something in her head," the healer expressed, pointing to her own. "Maybe she needs some counseling. You know some good counselors, don't you Sokka?"

"I wouldn't waste my breathe Katara," he said with a long sigh, "...after her divorce, I suggested that to her. But all she did was told he to go bite it... even showed me what to bite," he said with a bit of a flush. "I told her, I thought that all that fooling around was maybe due to depression... like what happened to me."

Katara nodded, "Yeah, none of us could have believed it... when Suki left you. And who she left you for... for him, of all people. I think we all were in shock, I can tell you I definitely was. I remember especially his wife, she really took it the hardest I think. I was surprised she didn't kill them both. Who would have thought those two were having an affair for all those years."

The councilman's head dropped as he ran his hand through his thick brown mane.

"Oh, I'm sorry," his sister expressed, rubbing his arm, " I didn't mean to bring back..."

He took in a deep breath, "Nah, it's okay sis... Zuko and I are cool now, even though Suki still only speaks to me only when she has too. Funny though, Mai and I are friends after all that... she's actually good people."

Katara winked at him, "I've heard."

He suddenly looked offended, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

She winked once more, "Never mind... it doesn't mean a thing... she's good... that's all it means."

"Good _people,_ Katara... I said... _good_ _people, _sheesh, will you stop reading into everything!"

"I wouldn't if your cheeks weren't so red and you didn't look so guilty Sokka," she jibed him more.

"Are we gonna stand here all day?" he asked crossing his arms and looking away. "Don't you have children to take care of?"

"Don't worry about them," she waved him off, "with an island full of acolytes considering it their '_sacred_' duty to watch over the last Air Nomad's children, I'm never short on babysitters"

He snickered, "That must be really convenient!"

The waterbender crossed her arms, "It is... until they offer to help speed up the recovery of the air nomads. It was really bad until Tenzin was born, 4 years ago. I think if he had been born a waterbender or a norm, they would have taken Aang by force."

Sokka started to laugh, but the look on his sister's face told him she was deathly serious. "Ah, sorry... thought you were making a little joke... a very little joke... _ahem._.."

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter now, that part is over," she said with a deep sigh, "we're here to check up on a friend... _and possibly find my husband_..." she muttered under her breath as she rang the bell once again.

More time passed as they waited.

"I think she's ignoring us," Sokka suggested. "We should just go. I'll take you out to lunch. There's a new noodle place not far from here and it's very..."

Sokka stopped speaking as he watched Katara just open the door!

She looked over at him, "I just remembered, she's really bad at locking the door when she's at home by herself," she whispered to him. "We'll just go in and take a peek... make sure she's okay... and then go."

As they stepped in the front room, taking off their shoe, they detected muffled sounds coming from further in the abode.

"She might have company Katara, I think we should really go now."

"You might be right Sokka," she conceded, "I wouldn't want to embarrass her."

Sokka smiled approvingly at her, "That's my little sister, we'll comeback after lunch... hopefully she'll have sent him on his way by then."

The waterbender looked back into the house worriedly, "Yeah..."

"_**OH AAANG! DON'T STOP! YEAH BABY... THAT'S THE SPOT!" **_they suddenly heard the police chief yelling from somewhere in the house.

Katara now glared at her brother.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Foot massage... _maybe_?"

She took off at full speed towards to the voices, weaving through a maze of rooms until she ended up at the door of the bathroom. She froze there. Listening to the cacophony of moans, groans and lover's sighs... both voices, so familiar.

Her tears flowed freely from her big cobalt eyes as her heart sank.

Soon Sokka was by her side. He watched her reaction to the verbal onslaught that came through the door. "Sis..." he whispered, but she signaled him to be quiet. He took her hand, and she gripped his tightly.

Soon the passionate sounds of exuberance subsided to gentle, loving coos.

She squeezed his hand with every 'I love you' they overheard.

Sokka could bear it no more, as he pushed past Katara and barged into the room, keeping his eyes diverted.

"Toph... Aang..., please get dressed and meet us in the living room?" he asked in a low, depressed tone.

Aang looked over in the doorway and saw his wife crying. "It's Katara Toph... I guess I forgot to lock the door too," he said lightly.

She shook her head, "I figured... should've let me answer it before..."

"That's all you go to say!" Katara shouted into the room. "I forgot to lock the door? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you Aang? I know she's screwed up... but to find you like this... here with her!"

Sokka blocked her entrance, "This is not the place Katara... let them get dressed. We can talk in the sitting room... I'll make some tea."

"You mean like civilized people Sokka... there's nothing civilized about those two Sokka! Screwing like two hog-monkeys in a tree..."

"Actually we're in water," Toph shot back, "an element you should know a little something about... Sugar Queen!"

Katara now charged her brother, "Get out of my way Sokka, I'm gonna kick that thiev'n little cat's ass! I'll teach her what I know about water!"

Aang was now standing before both the siblings, the look on his face was stern and cold.

"You will not harm her in any way... do you understand me Katara?" he asked flatly.

She took in a breath as she stepped back, "Yes Aang. I'll be waiting for you in the sitting room."

The avatar nodded to her and turned towards Sokka.

"I have to help Toph get ready, so please be patient, we will hurry," he told him in a friendlier tone.

The councilman's jaw was so tight he couldn't speak, he just nodded as he led his sobbing sister away.

"Why... why Sokka..." she moaned as leaned upon him.

Toph stepped up out of the tub, "Wow... that was... something... I didn't expect that..."

Aang wrapped the large soft towel about her, "Don't worry... she's known how I've felt about you from the start... this can't be that much of a surprise."

Toph touched his hand, "I-I think it still is Aang. She knew how you felt... what she didn't know, was that I felt the same way... and for a longer time. She probably thinks that I'm just screwing you for comfort sex... taking advantage of your feelings for me."

His brow furrowed, "Never thought of that. Ya know... we only have sex... maybe once or twice a month now," he confessed. "She thought I was messing around with some of the acolytes, but I assured her I wasn't. The truth is... when I'm with her... it's like... cheating... cheating on you. Stupid, isn't it?"

"No, not stupid at all," Toph said sweetly. "Truth be told, I haven't had any for two years... same reason... you were always on my mind. Had to kick the jerks to the curb."

"We better get dressed," he told her, "I got a feeling, this won't be easy."

* * *

Katara sat on the sitting cushion at the low table, crying into her folded arms as her brother gently rubbed her back.

"I wish I could kick his ass," he sighed, "...but we both know that's impossible."

"The truth is Sokka... the truth is... I've known..."

"Known what sis?"

She turned her red rimmed eyes to look at him, "That... that... he loves her... more than me," she said through her tears. "B-but I was hoping... that, giving him children... even an airbender... he would come to love me... more than her... but... it's been worse... than ever lately."

Her brother sat in closer to her, "What do you mean... worse... lately?"

"I mean... if I want his attention... ," she sniffled as she gazed up at the high vaulted ceiling, "I-I have to put my hair up like hers. In bed... if I call him... _Twinkle Toes_... he'll take me... other than that... he's too tired. I've even heard him... in the water closet, pleasuring himself... calling out her name. I don't know what to do anymore Sokka... I feel like I've lost him!"

"I wish you would have told me all this sooner sis... trusted me more," her brother explained, "we could have gotten you two help. How long have you known... 2, maybe 3 years?"

She shook her head.

"Longer?"

Katara nodded, slumping her shoulders.

Sokka felt a sick feeling in his stomach, "How long sis?"

"Twenty... plus," she eeked out.

His eyes went wide, "B-but that's when you two first... I mean... when you two got married! Did you know before?"

She nodded, "Well... kind of..."

He now took her by the shoulders and squared her up with him.

"What do you mean by '_kind of', _Katara, either you did or you didn't?" he remarked somberly.

She pensively wrung her hands together, "Ah, do you recall... the party... before the wedding?"

Sokka nodded, "Yeah... what about it?"

Katara took in a deep breath, "Do you recall when Toph and Aang..."

Sokka narrowed his gaze, "Are you talking about that kiss... the one in the middle of the dance floor... when she laid it on him?"

Katara nodded, "I saw it shook him Sokka... shook him bad. He couldn't stop watching her after that. Every conversation was about her. I eventually had to ask him to not talk about her during my wedding, it was that bad. I mean... I was the bride... and he was watching her... not me! I wanted to send her away!"

"Then why didn't you stop it?" he asked her simply.

"You don't know how many times I've asked myself that question. You know, I had a vision, he and I together... but... Toph, was a vision... a vision come true. The only real answer I can give myself is, pride... I couldn't just... walk away with everybody and..."

Her brother hugged her tightly, "And you loved that idiot... let's not forget that."


	5. Dark Moment

**Comfort**

_**[**_**__****A/N: The Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone has used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This short story takes up after that.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Dark Moment**

Aang and Toph entered the sitting room to find Sokka cradling his sister tightly in his arms. He was rocking her ever so slowly as he hummed a soft melody.

His eyes met the Avatar's with obvious malice and Aang had to turn away.

He and Toph sat quietly down on the opposite side, clasping hands beneath the table.

"They're here," Sokka whispered to his resting sibling.

"I know," she replied, opening her tired looking eyes, "thank you for helping me Sokka. I really don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hey, what are big brother's for?"

Toph started to sniff the air, "Hey, I don't smell any tea..."

"Toph, do you seriously expect tea right now!" Katara yelled pounding the table.

"Snoozles promised me tea... and I want tea!" the earthbender demanded just as defiantly, pointing at the councilman. "If he didn't have his hand fulls of blubbering Sugar Queen, he could have been making all of us tea... like he promised!"

The waterbender now moved up to her knees, "I-I can't believe you! You **_fuck_** my husband... and I'm supposed to be your best friend and all you can do is complain about... some spirit cursed tea! I'll make you some tea, ya _whore!_ How about I piss in a cup for ya... would that be good enough.. it'll be hot and fresh!"

_"Ew..._ I doubt that it'll be fresh." Toph remarked holding her nose, "But I can see you're still bent out of shape over me and Aang..."

Katara was fuming now, "Bent... did you say... bent... you gutter tramp? You haven't begun to see me bent! If there was a teapot here, you'd be swimming in it right now! I should slap that smug look off your face!" She turned towards her husband, " Aang, don't you see... are you totally blind too! Is... is this some weird mid life crisis or something! All she's doing is using you... this Miss Little Rich Girl! She gets everything and everyone she wants... she's never cared who she's hurt! She'll just play with you for awhile and then..."

"And then what... Katara?" the sullen faced woman asked. "What will this cold-hearted, blind, bitch of a slut do? Please tell us?"

"This has gone far enough," the airbender finally spoke.

Toph turned his direction, "It has? I really don't think so Aang. This is between she and me... you'll have your time, but right now... it's our time and she needs to know me."

As soon as the policewoman turned back , a strong backhand sounded against her cheek, snapping her head sideways. The Water Tribe woman bared her teeth, enjoying the sting in her hand.

"I-I know everything I need to know about you... you traitorous trollop!" Katara snarled, leaning over the table. "I don't want to hear anything from you other than... _goodbye... forever!"_

The taste of blood ran rich in Toph's mouth as she tested her jaw, rubbing the offended cheek. She suddenly became aware of another movement, "Sit Aang!" she yelled, grabbing his arm, "I'm not hurt!"

The Avatar was up on his feet, "You sure?"

"If I said I'm fine... then I'm fine," she barked, "so sit your fine butt down flyboy!"

Aang slowly sat, steadily glaring at his wife.

Katara gulped hard, "Wh-why... why are you looking at me like th-that Aang... do you want to hit me back? Maybe you want to kill me too... like you did all those men..."

"SIS!" Sokka screamed.

Toph was now standing, "Aang would never kill anybody! He just... can't, just couldn't. You're lying Katara, you-you're angry and you want to hurt him. So-so you're lying! He-he couldn't even kill that evil bastard Ozai, an-and that fool was gonna burn down an entire nation."

Ominous silence filled the room as gazes now shifted about.

"What happened Aang?" Toph asked him in a shaky, tearful tone.

It was Sokka who spoke up however, "The day you were ambushed by the Triad... that day... Aang rushed to save you when he learned of the plot. He almost killed poor old Appa, he drove him so hard to get to that old grist mill. When he got there..."

"When I got there," Aang picked up the story, "I could see them moving up behind you and your men. You were out flanked and out numbered. Water, fire and earth benders, all laying down a heavy barrage against your metal cops, who were fighting so bravely. But in a split second, there was one... I saw him, targeting you... I couldn't warn you... couldn't protect you. It all happened so fast, the blue flash hit you directly in the back..." his voice faded.

"You're men, they immediately went to your aid Toph," Sokka began retelling in a choked voice, "that's how we found them... surrounding where you fell. Aang... I guess, went into the Avatar state... and went crazy... he slaughtered... every Triad in that field... none of them escaped."

Toph wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes, "Ten... ten... good men... all died... protecting me. I don't have a very good memory of that day... they say that happens when you've been shocked. But... how many Triad... how many... of them were there?"

Sokka took in a deep breath, "You're men did not give their lives in vain... they shielded you, and once Aang realized you were alive, he flew you to the city. You should be..."

Toph shook her head, cutting him off. "Since I'm still here, I guess that's pretty self evident Snoozles... but, you still haven't answered my question... how many?"

"You were outnumbered over twenty to one," Aang answered softly, "They wanted to make sure you didn't make it out alive."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, "I guess they really feared you. We later learned they even hired ex Dai Li and Fire Nation mercenaries for the attack... some pretty scary characters."

"Over 200..." she gasped as she dropped to her knees, a hand over her mouth.

Aang dropped his head at her reaction, fighting back the tears.

"That's when I knew the depth of his love for you," Katara choked out. "I knew... he probably wouldn't even kill for his family, but... the fact, that he would tear apart that many people... because they hurt you, that just doesn't make sense to me! Why are you so damn special to him? Who, by all the netherworld, are you Toph? You must be some kind of witch... you must have cast some evil spell upon him!"

The metalbender wiped her milky eyes, ignoring Katara's comments. "How did they die Snoozles... the Triad, I mean? No one else answer please! If you still regard me as your sister Sokka... please shoot straight with me."

The councilman reached over and touched Toph's hand, "You'll always be that... no matter what."

Katara sank back on her heels in disbelief, "Are you betraying me too brother?"

He now took her hand, "Katara, sister... this is not about taking sides. This is about the truth, and love. You know that when it comes down to it, I am always there for you... no matter what. But Toph here is also part of us... you taught me that. You're hurting now, and you've already _bitch_ _slapped_ her pretty good, and Toph... you deserved it."

"I can accept that," she replied with a nod toward the waterbender

Her brother locked his blue eyes on her "See Katara, we have things to work out... but we will get through this... if you... if we..." he scanned the others, " remember that we are more than just friends."

The tension in air seemed to lessen.

Sokka took in a slow, deep breath, "So Toph, if you can remember, Zuko was in ther city at that time. After Aang had flown you to the White Lotus Center, we both met him there and he told us what happened... well, some of it, anyways. We took some trusted men, and went to the field just thinking we were gonna recover the fallen policemen. See Aang had not told us, other than the fact, you and your officers had been attacked, and they had all died, defending you." Sokka closed his eyes, actually turning pale at the memory of the battlefield. "I-it was like nothing... nothing I'd had ever seen before... even Zuko got sick to his stomach. Body parts everywhere... as if they had been blown apart... turned inside out. Blood and guts, brains and gore... impossible to even identify who was who, whether they were a man or a woman. One of Zuko's men... said he had heard that airbenders, in ancient days, could cause a man to... to, burst open by making the air leave his body in a rush. Zuko and his firebenders burned everything in that field, once we got your guys moved. Then the earthbenders, turned over the soil. They then covered the field in rocks. We all swore never to speak of it again... I just hate even thinking about it."

"Wouldn't want the world to think of their peace loving Avatar as a maniacal killer... now would we?" Katara mocked. "Oh, but you're safe as long as you don't lay a finger on a certain Lady Bei Fong."

Aang's lip was trembling, "Al-all, my life... just about... when they told me, I was this, this thing... called the avatar... I was afraid of what that meant. There was this time... that crazy Earth Kingdom general, he tried to force me into the avatar state, remember Sokka?"

"Yeah, I sure do buddy."

Aang fought to hold his composure. "But then I thought... he had buried you alive Katara, I went berserk... I hurt a lot of people, didn't I?"

She could only nod in response feeling her throat close.

"I-I swore then, I swore... by the spirits of the air... I would never let that kind of thing happen again... but, when I saw... when I saw..." Aang was only sobbing deeply now, "When I saw you fall T-Toph... my heart also fell. It was like all that was good in me, seemed to die too... an... an..and all I wanted was to make them suffer.. hear them scream... like you screamed... all of them!"

The monk's whole body was shaking as he wept into his hands in great wails of pain. Katara wanted to move around the table to console him, but Sokka took hold of her hand, shaking his head.

She look over to see he was already being held by the earthbender, gently whispering comforting words to him.

Both anger and jealousy reignited and she wanted rip Toph away from her husband, but her brother would not relinquish his grasp.

Aang finally settled down and sat back up, taking in several deep breaths.

He continued, "When I descend into the middle of that field, that smug bastard... the one with the crystal eyes..."

"You mean the waterbender, Sodar," Toph filled in, "he was bad news, a poppy runner."

"That's him, he said I was too late. He told me they had killed you and all your men and I was just wasting my time... even if I put them in jail. I told him, I had no plans on putting them in jail... only sending them to you in the spirit world, so that you could kick their asses there! They all laughed of course. That was until those clear eyes popped out of his stupid head, and then... and then... his head popped off. It was like a fountain... a red fountain, before his body just burst open."

"You don't have to say anymore Aang," Sokka said, looking compassionately at him.

"It's okay... I think about it everyday. I think I need this."

Sokka nodded, "Go ahead then... clear your spirit."

"Thanks... all of you. It is forbidden... what I did, the technique I used," he confessed pulling back his shoulders. "To decompress the air around them... until," he paused swallowing hard. "As a monk, I violated everything I once held sacred. All for the sake of revenge, but I didn't care... I felt totally, empty inside, like nothing at all mattered any more, not my faith, not my family... not my friends... not even my own life, " he confided, as the tears fell in full streams. "Their screams and shrieks... cries for mercy... I ignored them all... men, women... they all died the same. In fact, I wanted to hear them. The more they suffered, the better I felt... at least I felt something. They were all less than dung to me. I now know what these people who believe they are gods feel like... and it's terrible, truly, terrible! I became a monster! After the last one fell... I started looking for another victim. I was insatiable in my blood lust. But then, I heard someone cry out. It was one of your men Toph. He was barely alive. He told me, you were still alive too, but needed help. I tried to get you both back, but he died before I could get him on Appa. I knew you needed spirit water, so I rushed you to the healers at the White Lotus. If I hadn't been so busy taking my revenge, that man probably would have lived as well." He turned once more towards the the sightless woman, "Toph, knowing all this, you hate me now... right?"

The fervent kiss upon his lips conveyed another message entirely.

"DAMMIT! It's bad enough to hear you two! Don't make me sit hear and watch this shit!" Katara screamed.


	6. Redefined

**Comfort**

_**[**_**__****A/N: The Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone has used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This short story takes up after that.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.**

**__****Not the Conclusion yet! **

**__****Requests for more!****__****]**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Redefined**

Katara was able to form enough water from the air to give the lip lock couple a good, icy cold splash.

To her chargin, they did not react until they separated. Aang waved a hand and the water evaporated back into the air. He steadily held his gaze upon Toph.

"Y-you heard, what I did, what I became... how can you kiss me still?" he asked, stroking her bruised cheek with his hand.

"Aang, you haven't done anything worse that anyone else in this room," she exclaimed with a tight smile, "didn't you and Katara talk about things that happened during the war?"

"Well, somethings... but mostly about how we all traveled around and..."

Toph looked incredulously at him, "You guys are married for twenty years... you've been literally through hell together, and you guys never talk about it?"

"Do you ever talk about it Toph, all the bad memories?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I've talked about it with Capt. Boomerang, Hotman, Circus Freak, Fan Girl, Gloomy... even with Suga here, not to mention some of my guys. We all discuss it from time to time, couldn't keep sane if we didn't," the police chief told him. "Funny, I've always assumed you and Sweetness were yapping about it, that's why you never mentioned it."

Katara was now looking down at the floor, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Gosh Katara, how could you leave him hanging out there like that?" Toph demanded shaking her head. "No wonder he snapped like he did, thinking he was some kind of a monster!"

"Hey, you can't blame me! I-I thought he had some type of magical... _monky_ way of dealing with all this crap!" she blared, grabbing the edge of the table, "I... just didn't want him to hurt any more, he's suffered so much already..."

Sokka touched his sister's arm, "Sis, she's right. You may think you were sparing him, but he needed to get it out. There no hocus pocus to deal with the memories and the pain we went through, even for a monk... or the avatar. He thinks he's become abnormal, but really... he's just like us. Why don't you tell him about the ships Katara?"

Katara shook her head, "I-I can't... I can't tell him that... he'll... think I'm terrible!" she cried as she covered her eyes.

"Then I'll tell him," Toph proclaimed, turning Aang's face her way. "Listen up Aang, you really need to hear this..."

"Pleassse nooo Toph, I beg you," Katara wept, "My... dad and Bato are gone... we-we're the only ones who... who know about this... we swore... you, me... Sokka... please, brother, tell her not to... take it back!"

"If she doesn't Katara... I will," he said solemnly. "Aang needs to know sis, he's not the only '_monster_' here."

"What is this all about Katara... Toph?" the nomad asked. "What are you talking about a ship for?"

"Not a ship... ships," Toph corrected him.

"I'll tell him," Katara finally said, huffing deeply. "It's better coming from me I guess. Toph is right, I should've told you years before now Aang."

"About the... the ships?"

She nodded, taking in a deep breath, trying to clear her thoughts, "Aang, first... you know, I love you, we all love you."

"Yes, I know that," he acknowledged looking at each of them.

"Please remember that as I tell you this," she said, obviously having a difficult time saying what she needed to.

"Get on with it Sweetness!" Toph pushed her.

"Okay I will... don't yell at me Toph!"

Katara took in another deep breath. "Aang, you remember on the day of the eclipse, and I cut loose that gondola... you know that guys didn't make it right?"

He nodded, "Yeah... I saw lot's of people fall... but we had to get away."

She nodded back, "That's right, we had to get away. Well, it was the same thing when we had to get away from Ba Sing Se. You were hurt an-and everyone thought you were dead. We met my dead at Whale Tail Island... but we had to get even further away..."

"I know all that Katara," he said feeling a bit exasperated. "Just tell me the facts, I'm not a kid anymore."

She looked deeply into his gray eyes, "No, no you're not. So Aang, what we didn't tell, what we felt we couldn't tell you back then was this. The crew of that Fire Navy ship we were on, never made it home. We couldn't risk them alerting anyone of our presence. My dad, Sokka and the other warriors did most of the dirty work, getting rid of them... but we girls, also did... some terrible things. It was actually a small patrol, three ships. We sank the other two, Toph and I. We had a couple of warriors with us as we snuck on each of them. The warriors, took care of the watch and the bridge people, while Toph barred the rest of the crew below deck. I then drove ice spikes through various points of the hull, like I saw at the North Pole. The screams, the pleads... you just can't imagine... but we let them sink anyway."

Aang dropped his head, "I-I never knew... I wish... I did. I could have..."

"Tell him the rest Katara," Toph sighed, evidently emotional as well.

"The rest?"

"Aang, we encountered other ships as we sailed into Fire Nation territory. We had to leave the Water Tribe warriors behind... so we had no escorts. Sometimes were able to outrun some ships, others we dupes, but some... more than I care to admit, we had to sink. We ambushed some, especially when the odds were not on our side. Our technique was very effective... I'm sure the Fire Nation was noticing how many vessels were going missing."

"What probably saved us was how swiftly we were moving and making sure we often changed course," Sokka threw in.

"My dad, he was proud of us. He kept a running tally. Including that cutlass the sea serpent took out. We had 17 all totaled he told me. That included a dreadnought. Toph ripped the keel off of, as we rode Appa submerged, so that we could get through a blockade at night. It sank so fast, we were almost caught in it's undertow. All together Aang... who knows how many people died." she concluded.

"Thank you," Aang cried, "... my thanks to all of you. You all protected me... helped me... risked your lives... did whatever it took... and put up with my nonsense as well. I really was a stupid kid."

Katara sat stunned, "You don't hate me? You don't think I'm some kind of crazy, heartless, killer?"

Aang looked at her sideways, "No, why would I? I understand why you guys needed to do what you did. It was war... I may not have been able to reconcile what had to be done and my beliefs as a child, but somehow... listening to what you were saying just now, without pride, the sorrow, the pain... but still knowing the necessity, all makes sense," he expounded with a half smile.

Katara stared at him wide eyed, "Oh Aang... I never thought..."

"That's the truth," Toph snickered.

The waterbender was still not in a mood to be humored as she glared at the earthbender, "You shut up, you stupid bitch! Don't think I've forgotten that you're trying to take my husband way from me!"

The harden cop's face darkened as her facade finally cracked and she began to weep openly.

Aang attempted to hug her but she placed a stiff arm into the middle of his chest. He then glared crossly at his wife.

"What... what do you want me to do? Do you just expect me to act like everything is okay, like we're one big happy family now?" Katara gawked, returning his look. "You've had her in our bed... in our home... for all these years, and now you drag this... this dirty, cock sucking, cunt of a floozy right into the middle of our lives! How in the name of Tui and La, am I suppose to react... husband?"

He dropped his eyes, "You... you're right Tara... totally right! This is my fault... all my fault, because I've been a coward for the past twenty years... always running away from the truth," he sighed in his admission, rubbing a hand across his face. "When we were kids, we went to see that fortune teller, what was her name?"

"Auntie Wu," Sokka commented, "I'll never forget that old faker!"

Aang smiled, "Yeah, we saved that village didn't we? Good times. Ah... but I asked her about love, just like you did Tara... I-I had listened in on what she told you, and I figured she would tell me I would be with you. Don't look at me like that... it was a long time ago," he muttered as he saw her disapproving stare.

The healer crossed her arms under her breast, "So what did she tell you... Mr. Snoopy Pants, you should tell me yours, since you listened in on mine!"

Aang nodded, "Of course, that would be fair. Plus it will help make sense of what I'm about to say. Auntie Wu just told me to... _follow my heart_... as simple as that. When you kissed me in Ba Sing Se, I thought finally I had everything I wanted Tara. I felt like I..." he paused to think, "I felt like I had everything back in my life again. We had a great time didn't we? It was just like out of one of those romance scrolls. The days... the nights... you and me, I mean, you were more than I could have imagined, my first... we shared so much," he expressed with loving care.

"But then... right before.. our wedding, to the day... it wasn't like I-I hadn't thought about Toph from time to time... even lusted... on occasion... she's beautiful, right. I didn't expect a simple kiss... not to be so simple." He let his fingers trace his lips. "My heart, it seemed to come to life... just come alive with something new."

Katara turned away from him, "I really can't listen to this..."

"Please Tara... hear me..."

"Don't call me that name anymore if you don't love me!" she screamed.

His head dropped, "I-I didn't say I stopped loving you... I just love you differently than I love her. It's not easy to explain. As a Air Nomad... I know you all think that way is gone... but I'm here, I'm a nomad... my heart... my nomad heart, is joined to both of you!" he declared, pounding his chest. "My problem has been all these years, trying to live like all of you, denying who I truly am, lying to myself and feeling guilty when I do act like a nomad. I've been a coward, and that has caused you great sorry Tara, and caused you to doubt who you truly are... an amazing wife, mother, waterbender and person... who I truly love!"

His word took her breath away.

"But I also love Toph here. The fact is, she has loved me longer than I have her. If I had followed my heart back then, she would have known... how I felt about her as well and we would have been sharing a life together, instead of all that wasted time. But now, I have her and it's like more than a dream come true. My heart is renewed, my life... doesn't only feel whole... it feels... powerful... young... strong... like the wind is blowing through it. I need you to understand Tara... Toph is a part of me... just as much as my right arm, or my very soul!"

"Then who am I," his wife asked, her jaw trembling once more. "Just your babies' mama?

"You... you are the spirit that gives me joy. You bring beauty into my life each and every day, and I, in my foolishness, have tarnished you. I forced you to be like the other part of my heart instead of reaching out to her." he told her with glistening eyes, "Please forgive me, my lovely Tara. I know it's been a long time, but can we start over?"

Toph's brow furrowed and as she faced the avatar.

Katara looked at him sideways, her mouth half agape.

"Am I hearing you correctly Aang? You want the... the both of us, Toph and me?" his wife finally vocalized after a moment of stunned silence.

He smiled brightly, "Yes... that is exactly what I am saying... that is the nomad way!"

"Are you out of your frick'n mind!" Toph yelled, jumping to her feet. "I'm not going to share! Why should I? She's had you for the last 20 years! Let her make an icicle or something to keep that old frozen twat entertained!"

"Ah... you nasty troll, better ice than those jagged rocks you've been shoving up that stinky puss pit of yours... and I don't share either! He's my husband, like it or not Toph. You stole him for a day... but now it's over... be happy!" Katara declared bluntly.

"Hmph... well, he's with me now... you old saggy hippo-sow," the earthbender said as she faced up to the waterbender, "so, you can go home and play the perfect little mommie, like you always do."

"Are you criticizing my parenting skills Toph, as if you had any?"

"Oh no Katara, I wouldn't do that... I wouldn't ever mention that your eldest is so afraid to disappoint her mommy, she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown or that you son is... well, I actually like how he is," Toph mocked as she laughed lightly.

"Kya... there's nothing wrong with Kya! She can be a little... maybe... too willing to please... but..."

"It's okay Katara," Aang cut in, "You're a good mother, we have good kids.

"Ahhh... thanks honey," she sighed, smiling brightly at him.

Toph again snickered, "He only says that Sweetness because he know that girls reflect their mothers and boys their fathers... so you draw the conclusions."

The waterbender's face now glowed red!

"Damn you Toph! I've had enough of your shit! I'm gonna beat that smug look right off that rich ass of yours!" she roared, as she charged towards her rival.

Suddenly Katara felt her feet leave the ground. Even as they were flailing about in the air, she could hear the voice of her brother in her ear.

"Calm down Katara. You don't want to do this. You'll only get hurt... she does this stuff everyday."

The irate waterbender continued to struggle, "L-let... me go... Sokka! I don't care if she's done this all her life! I'm gonna beat her down... that mud toad!"

Toph smiled broadly, "Yeah, tell her Snoozles! I've taken down meaner benders than Miss Nasty Mouth... by the way, do you really kiss your kids with that mouth! If you do, have them wash their faces afterwards!"

"Ah, Toph... I don't think saying that kind of stuff is wise right now," Aang warned as the temperature in the room began to drop.

"What... do you think I'm scared of Miss Fussy Britches here Aang? Let her go Sokka, and I'll just give her a smack right in that dirty mouth of hers, if she has the guts to come over here!" Toph challenged, pointing a finger in Katara's general direction.

The waterbender ceased her struggles.

"Sokka, either remove your arm from around my waist, or I'll be forced to freeze it."

He wisely placed her gently to the ground and stepped back.

"So, Toph... you're gonna smack me in my mouth... you?"

"No Katara, I'm gonna smack you in your _dirty_ mouth... and yes me!"

"Please girls... I mean ladies... don't fight," Aang implored them.

"Shut up Aang," they said jointly.

He stepped quietly away to stand by Sokka.

"Your move Suga," Toph taunted her, "or is this too fair of a fight for you. You want me to run and get you some wawa so you can feel strong?"

Katara seethed through her teeth, "I don't need to bend to whip your ass! Police Chief of not!"

"Then bring it Sweetness," Toph said waving her on. "You know I won't bend either... woman to... whatever you are."

Katara was now enraged as she stepped up on the low table and flung herself upon the earthbender.

Toph deftly shifted her weight, pivoting so that Katara was thrown under her. She pinned the waterbender's hands on the floor beside her head, and then smacked her right in the mouth!

Sokka's and Aang's eyes popped, even as their mouths fell open.

The long, full, deep, lingering kiss, caught Katara by total surprise. Her big blue eyes went from wide, to half, to fluttering, to tightly closed as she began to moan and reciprocate.

Toph gradually let her hands go, as Katara wrapped her arms about the younger woman's neck, returning an even more passionate exchange.

Aang stood mesmerized, watching this unexpected turn of events.

"Sokka... whats going on... why are they kissing like that?" he finally asked after several moments.

Sokka appeared equally fascinated, "I believe Aang, they are... redefining their relationship... wow... they are definitely redefining! We should go," he remarked, seeing the two twist and mingle, as hands started to move under garments.

"Go where?"

Sokka smiled, "My place... you can talk to two ladies who have already redefined their own relationship," he stated as they headed for the door.

Aang looked curious at him, "Do I know them?"

Sokka smiled as he closed the door to the house, cutting off the sounds of passion.

"Aang, you remember Mai and Ty Lee don't you?"


	7. Eye to Eye

**Comfort**

_**[**_**__****A/N: The Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone has used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This short story takes up after that.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**

**__****Chapter 7**

* * *

**__****Eye to Eye**

The front door closed quietly and the room fell just as quiet.

Katara looked up, "Are they gone?"

"Get off me you hippo-cow... geez, you're heavier than Aang!"

The waterbender stayed in her position astride the smaller woman, "You sure you don't want another kiss... sweetie?"

"Please... kissing you is like kissing my mom. You better be happy I didn't barf in your mouth with all that drool you put out! Now git off!" she shouted as she rolled out from under her.

"Well, he likes my kisses," the blue eyed woman replied as she sat up.

"Heh... really? I guess that's because he gets licks from Appa. Pretty much the same feel I have to tell you," Toph said as she wiped her mouth and chin.

Katara shook her head, "Well you did say make it believable... I was trying to..."

"Drown me... that's what you were trying to do Suga. Good thing they mistook gasping for air as a fit of passion. I thought they would never leave!"

"What if they didn't Toph... I mean, what if Aang would have said..."

"Okay girls, move over and let me in? That's what you mean Suga?"

"Yeah, something like that. Would you have just... played along then... what if..."

"Of course not!" the metal cop stated with a snarl, "I said it once, and I'll say it again... I don't share! I'm not gonna be sucking on sloppy seconds or licking a messy hairy split."

Katara shuddered at the visuals, "Ewww... why do you always have to be so gross Toph?"

"Just keeping it real Suga... and even though you seriously considered it, I can't do it."

Katara's face flushed, "Wha... me? Uh... I never..."

The human lie detector leaned her way, "Please don't even go there Katara. I may not be able to read a book, but I can certainly read you."

The waterbender sighed dropping her head, "I-I'm desperate here. Three children, twenty years... if he leaves me, if you take him from me Toph, what do I have left? Tell me... what do I have left?"

Toph shrugged her shoulders, "Dunno... not really my problem now is it Sweetness. You used to be a master waterbender and healer I know. I guess you forgot all that. Oh, and I thought you were in that White Lotus thingy... when did you quit?"

Katara's eyes narrrowed, "I didn't quit. I'm still waterbending... and you know I cross train your policemen in fact."

"Okay, so it sounds like you have plenty to do Katara... why do you need him? You two haven't been really rock'n the pocket lately on a steady basis, have ya? At least that's what he told me."

Katara's jaw dropped, "He... h-he told you about... our love life!"

Toph smirked, "I wouldn't necessarily call it a '_love_ _life_'. When's the last time he's taken you to heaven Katara?"

The elder woman looked away, "I-I don't know what you mean..."

Toph grunted at the denial, "Don't play dumb with me honey, you know exactly what I mean. He can do things normal men can only dream of. I remember hearing you two howling like saber-coyotes away from camp, before you got married, when we were on that last expedition. In fact you would say to him..."

"Take me to heaven Aang..." Katara broke in shaking her head slowly.

"So when?"

"Too long... so long I can't honestly remember Toph... before Tenzin at least." she answered somberly.

Toph was more than a little surprised, "That's a long time to go without. Wanna borrow some..."

"No thanks... I have some... toys," the waterbender blew out, "...they get me through the low times."

Toph nodded, "I know those, in fact I've had lots of those lately."

Katara looked shocked, "You... I heard you were a real party girl... a different guy or gal every night! I heard your bed was never empty... it was busier than any at the Republic City Hotel!"

"Helloooo... I'm a mom Katara! Aang has been my first in over two years. I had to start acting like an adult sometime. And that was a good joke Sweetness."

Katara smiled, "Thanks, but what about your reputation Toph? You are the Chief of Police."

"I really don't care about the bad rep Suga. Besides, it keeps the gangsters off balance. You don't know how many of those ass-holes I've caught because they thought I could be bought."

Katara had to smile again at her old friend's shrewdness.

"So now what Toph? You're the one who wanted to talk to me alone."

The earthbender took in a deep breath, "Okay... I think it's time we're open with each other Katara. You know I love Aang," she said placing a hand over her chest. "Who do you love?"

Katara sat up straight, "Why would you ask me such a thing Toph, have you gone mental... did he fuck your brains out? You shouldn't ask such a ridiculous question, especially when you already know the answer."

"Then why don't you tell me Katara... you know, assume he... _fucked_ my brains out. And remember, I can always tell if you're lying," she warned, focusing her full attention.

"Eh, why? What good would that do? Why should I play this stupid, childish game with you? You already know the answer... like I said. I love him... him I love... that's all there is to it Toph."

The earthbender sighed deeply, "Ya know Katara, after my divorce... and I admit it was my fault, I married a guy to replace Aang... didn't work... doomed from the start. I went kind of nuts... totally bonkers. Sokka told me I needed help, that I should see a counselor... a head doctor. At first... I said no... then I woke up one day... and I didn't know how I got home. Lin..." Toph started to stammered, "Lin fortunately was being taken care of by her nanny... but I realized, I hadn't even attended to my own daughter in almost a month. I went that next day to a counselor... a real good gal Snoozels recommended. She... she helped me clean up my act and stop playing games with my life... and Lin's."

Katara folded her arms, "I'm glad you got your life together Toph, but I'm not out on the street bar hopping and sleeping around. I'm a responsible wife and mother... with a loving..."

"Stop right there Katara," Toph told her, pointing a finger. "You and I both know that Aang has loved me from the day before you two got married... an you knew it! You still married him. He even told me what happened on your wedding night."

The waterbender's jaw was trembling as tears streamed down her reddened cheeks.

"A-and did you laugh Toph... feel justified?" she asked through gritted teeth.

The earthbender bowed her head, "No, it hurt me when I heard about it. You are my friend Katara. My dearest friend. I could have slept with Aang so many times over the years... even before you guys got married, but... I always put you first. This time, I figured... it would be my last time to at least tell him how I felt. When he told me he has been in love with all this time... well... you know the rest. I also know, no woman can stay in love with a guy all these years, who doesn't love her."

"Wow... oh boy, so you got this all figured out now do you? You go to counseling... and now the mighty Lady Bei Fong is qualified to counsel too?" Katara spat sardonically. "Give me a break, you don't know my heart! You weren't the one listening to him call your name in the night as he dreamed of you... or seeing him with your picture, saying all those things I wish he would say... say... sa..." Katara stopped, too choked up to continue.

Toph scooted over to sit next to her, "Then why did you stay with him Katara? It sounded like pure hell."

"The first years... I told myself, he would forget... forget the kiss... forget you. I thought that Kya would help, but he was disappointed. I-I think... her being born a waterbender... not air. He was so hopeful at first, but I had to tell him. Maybe that's why she tries to be so perfect, tries to measure up... be accepted. Aang loves her... but there is always this shadow... this..."

Toph nodded, "I know how that poor girl feels, my parents were the same way with me... ya know about me being blind... so imperfect, not measuring up. Always feeling you can't please them."

"He's not trying to be mean, Toph... he's just..."

"They never are... _we_ never are. I hope I haven't scarred Lin to badly myself. But you Katara, what about you? Has there been someone that stirred your heart besides Aang... and I swear I will not reveal this to another soul," Toph asked, hoping that Katara would feel her sincerity.

"Yeah," she finally admitted. "That's all I'm going to say."

"How long did the affair last?"

"TOPH! Didn't you just hear me say... I wasn't going to say anymore!"

"How about this... I'll tell you one secret, you tell me one in exchange," the blind bandit proposed. "That way you won't feel I've got the good on you."

Katara scratched the back of her neck, "Okay... but it has to be like kind... no tricks."

"Deal," Toph agreed. "You go first Sweetness."

The waterbender gawked, "Oh no... this was your deal Toph. You first... and it better be a good one."

The earthbender sat back on her knees in deep thought, her brow furrowed.

"Okay, now don't get upset at this Katara."

"Upset, why would I get upset Toph?" she replied with a smirk. "You just fucked my husband, I don't think anything else could get me more upset."

Toph nodded as she puffed out, blowing her long bangs out of her sightless eyes, "Remember... you said it. I can't believe I'm telling you this Katara... but, right after Snoozel's breakup with Fan Girl, we were working late in the office... and he was pretty down, ya know, like all weep and shit. I hated seeing him like that, so I had a confiscated bottle of that bootleg North Pole Vodka. Well, by the time we were half way through that thing, he was doing me over his desk. He apologized like crazy the next day... don't know why, hell, it only lasted thirty seconds, a minute tops... but... that thing of his... it's huge! Maybe it was a good thing I'm blind... couldn't see that mountain coming at me," she chuckled nervously, her face flushed.

Katara sat in shock for a moment, "You... you... and Sokka... my Sokka... you did it with my Sokka?"

Toph swallowed hard, "Yeah... briefly... he did pull it out before he finished... if that's any consolation. We were drunk... he was down and to tell you the truth, I was very horny. Not the perfect _romantic_ atmosphere, but that's where my head was at then. You always knew I had a crush on him from way back, so what's the big deal? It only happened _once_... he wouldn't take me again, even when I offered myself after my divorce. Ya know his reason? When I heard it, I told him it was a stupid reason at the time, because I was hurting. Now, it's the best one of all."

Katara sat silently scowling at the woman across from her, wondering just who she was now.

"He told me..." Toph took in a deep breath and wiped away a tear, "H-he loved someone else, and that time was a mistake... that we couldn't... shouldn't do that kind of thing anymore. That I was like a sister to him, and that he still felt bad about what he did to me... about using me... _using me_..." Toph glanced away chewing on her bottom lip. "Who was using who, Katara? I realized then... I really hurt him."

Katara stood, her fist clenched tightly at her side, "Is there anything in my life you haven't soiled with your filthy ways Toph?"

The metalbender sat back, "I really don't understand Katara... why are you so upset? I already told you, I see that I hurt him, I never wanted to hurt him Katara... I never wanted to make him feel bad."

"What did you think would happen! Obviously you were only thinking about yourself... as usual! You.. you had sex with my brother! You... you forced yourself... seduced him like that! I can't stand the sight of you... you whore! You cock sucking whore! You're the reason I'm so upset! You take everything from me!" Katara screamed at the top of her lungs, inadvertently causing the room to fill with a mist.

"Okay... so I'm a whore, I got that! You're right Katara... no denying the truth. But it was _once_ Katara... just _once_! It wasn't like we were in a relationship or anything. We were actually so blitzed, we couldn't even get home. Both of us had to crash at the office until that morning. He was up before the sun carrying my sorry ass home, after he straightened up the office. Don't you think I already feel bad enough about what I did?" she yelled back, tears streaming now. "Wh-when he called me sister... I felt like... yak shit... scum.. trash... I just wanted to die! Then to make matters worse... he hugs me... and says... '_Pleases forgive me, I'm so, so sorry... my little sister._' Ain't that a kick in the head for ya... he apologizes... to me... the whore!"

Both women were weeping profusely now, each caught up in worlds of pain, heartache and regrets.

Katara sat back down, "Okay... okay... now it's my turn," she said slowly, her breath catching in between sobs. "Toph... I see that you are trying to be very open with me... so here it comes... I have loved another. And there is more to why Kya and Aang... spirits help me... more to why... Kya, why Aang... he does love her... has always treated her...** IT'S NOT HIS FAULT... IT'S MINE!**" Katara wept bitterly once more.

Toph placed a hand on her old friend's back, "What are you talking about Katara... what has Kya to do with all this?"


	8. Terms of Truth

Comfort

_**[**_**__****A/N: The Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone has used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This short story takes up after that.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**

**__****Chapter 8**

**__****Terms of Truth**

The armored police chief and hooded waterbender walked silently, arm-in-arm, down the busy street, sometimes drawing curious stares from those that passed by.

Neither were the mood to deal with the paparazzi that often hounded them. The creation of the hand-held camera had been both a blessing and a curse, as a new form of media exploded on the scene and people wanted to know everything about the lives of the GAANG, now deemed, '**The Core Four**,' by the newspapers. The other obstacle was their own fan clubs that asked for frequent autographs or even blessing from the saviors of the world. Hero worship long term turned out to be a real... _bitch!_

They sniffled and occasionally dabbed at their eyes. A closer observation of the two revealed that they had extremely puffy, red rimmed eyes.

Katara's stomach was in knots. "What did she mean, '_There's really something I had to see'_, after I told her about Kya," she pondered. "Where are we going?" she asked herself, totally unfamiliar with this section of the city.

"It's just a little ways further," Toph finally said, "they might even be expecting us?"

Katara looked over at the younger woman, "They who Toph? Why won't you tell me where we're going?"

"Just trust me Katara... you definitely need to see this. I think... well I know... it will help you a lot to come to terms with your demons girlfriend."

The waterbender dropped her head, "I dunno, they are some pretty big demons... been hanging around for a lot of years. How do you reconcile and forgive yourself for something..."

"We're here!" the metal cop suddenly cut in.

Katara looked carefully around. They were in a residential, upscale part of the city. Not the best, but definitely one of the more cosmopolitan sections, not far from the parks and restaurants. The homes were an eclectic mix, displaying the diversity of the city itself. They were standing in front of a home made in an architecture she had never seen before. It had three stories and more windows and open porches than she had thought possible on a single home. The stone gatepost had the initials '_**W.F.**_ ' on it.

"Wow, this place looks amazing Toph!" Katara exclaimed, pointing at the building, "Is this really where we're going? Some amazing person must live here... just look at this place!"

"Uh... Katara... blind," she reminded her, pulling open her eyelids.

"Sorry..."

Toph put on a big grin, "But you're right, the person living here is pretty amazing, if I do say so myself," she commented, opening the wrought iron gate with her metalbending. "I can't really see the way you do, but it's still awesome to look at the structure. It goes just as deep and big under the ground!"

The women walked up the short paved path to the arched, double wooden doors. The ornate trim, contrasted the simplicity of the stonework that surround them. It had a feel of elegance that Katara really appreciated. Again the initials, '_**W.F.'**_ in gold letters, crested it.

"Sokka would love this," Katara whispered to her companion. "He goes nuts over this kind of stuff."

Toph looked at her with a curious smile, "Why are you whispering Katara... nobody is out here but us."

The waterbender nervously shrugged, "Oh yeah, I guess you're right. I'll knock..."

"No need," Toph stated as she reached for the door latch.

"Wait!" Katara yelled. "You-you just can't walk into people's homes... even if you are the chief of police!"

"I can this one," she replied, pushing the perfectly balanced door open. "C'mon on in and take off your shoes, there's slippers right here," Toph showed her as they walked into the all white marble anteroom. Even though she didn't wear shoes, she put on a pair of the comfy looking leather slippers.

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Won't those mess with your earth sight Toph?"

"Nope," she replied as she slipped one back off to hand to the waterbender.

Katara looked at it, "So... it's a very nice slipper, what of it?"

Toph shook her head, "Look at the bottom dimwit, I swear, hanging around that airhead has dulled you too!"

The waterbender rolled her eyes but as she flipped over the shoe, she was amazed. The sole was shiny. It appeared to be made of a flexible thin metal. "What is this stuff Toph?"

"It's called foil, really not that tough, but for walking around the house here, it does the trick. They're working on making it more durable so all my cops can wear it as protection from things like ice spikes, fire and glass shards... nasty stuff. Even with these on, I can see the same as using my bare tootsies."

"So these were made for you!" Katara declared!

"Duh, isn't that obvious... you really shouldn't be asking dumb questions Katara," Toph stated taking back her slipper, "Let it soak in first and then... ask something that is gonna pull it all together. It's much more fun that way... and you don't look so dumb."

The waterbender frowned, "I'm not dumb... you're dumb," she mumbled.

Toph shook her head once more with a cunning smile, "Normally I would enjoy dueling the witless in a battles of wits, but I hear someone coming."

Katara noted the number of shoes already neatly lined up to the side. One pair in particular caught her attention. "Toph... Aang is here!" Katara announced, turning her about, "Did you know he was here... and look... those are Sokka's... I'm sure those are Sokka's! Where is this place Toph, where have you brought me?" she asked in rapid succession.

"Slow down Sug... I mean Katara. I promised myself I would stop calling you funny names, but if you keep freaking out, I'll have to break that promise. Are you going to chill out?" Toph asked, crossing her arms. "I told you already, someone is coming... now pull it together," she growled.

Katara exhaled slowly, "Okay... I'm calm now... so... what's going on..."

"Muffin!" a high pitched squeal sound from behind them as a figure leaped upon the police woman.

"G-get off of mee... you!" Toph screamed in a less than serious voice as the offender pelted her cheeks with kisses.

Katara's blue eyes popped, "Ty Lee... Ty Lee... is that you?" she asked, seeing what appeared to be a sophisticated looking woman in front of her, squeezing the life out of the earthbender, her feet dangling in the air.

The woman ceased her assault upon her complaining target, finally letting the earthbender's feet touch the ground again. "Katara... oh... Katara... uh... long time no see. Welcome," she said with a polite, understated bow, "your husband precedes you. Please follow me."

The waterbender was taken aback by the former circus performer's formality... especially with the way she greeted the earthbender who still wiping her face dry.

"Oh wow... Ty Lee has really matured," Katara whispered to Toph, "I didn't know she lived in Republic City. _What the hell is she doing here!_"

"_Chill girl!_ There are lots of things you don't know... but how often do you leave that little island of yours? Honestly Katara, I know you travel around and shit, but there is a whole city right here at your doorstep you probably know less about then... Ba Sing Se or Omashu... or "

"Okay... I get the point Toph. I need to pay more attention to my own backyard. This city has certainly grown... but I've ignore my friends as well."

"We have guests," Ty Lee announced as they entered the large front room.

Katara now stood in shock at the woman who turned to glance her way. Those golden eyes were unmistakable.

"Toph, you know you should have called if you were going to come and mooch dinner again," Mai said, continuing to set the large, oblong table. "I'll set another place, but you'll have to help. Katara... we were told to expect you... welcome," she exclaimed with a nod. "I hope you like peppered spiced roast pig-hen, it's a favorite here. Of course we have vegetables, if that is more to your liking."

"Uh... no, the roast is fine," the waterbender stated, still in absolute shock, her mind numb. "Uh, Toph... can I speak to you... in private please?"

"Tophy, you can take Katara over to the restroom, so that both of you can freshen up before we dine. You two can talk in private as well there, Katara" the former Fire Lady told her.

"Sure Mama Mai," the metalbender replied, taking Katara's hand. "This way... believe me, you could get lost in a place like this."

"Wait..." Katara said staring at the tall woman. "What is that you're wearing around your neck Mai? That choker... isn't it... Water Tribe?"

Mai reflexively reached up and touched the hand carved figure at the center, "Yes... yes it is. Toph, please take our guest and go wash up now. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Let's go Katara," Toph said as she yanked her along, "Mama Mai makes the best pig-hen you've ever tasted, meat falling off the bone... you're not gonna want to miss this."

The waterbender was walking almost in a daze, trying to make sense of her surrounding and the people she was meeting again... but almost as if for the first time. As soon as they entered the washroom, she pushed Toph against the wall.

"What by Tui and La is going on here Toph?" she demanded, pushing against the metal cops shoulder epaulets. "... an-and why, in the name of all that is holy, is Mai wearing a Water Tribe marriage necklace... who's house is this?"

Toph knocked her hands away, "That does it, you're Sugar Queen again! Can't you just go with it for now... and trust me... please trust me. Take a breath, take a pee... take a dump if you need to... but just get a grip Sweetness," the earthbender remarked, taking off her armor plates. "We're among friends here... more than friends, Suga."

Katara rubbed her eyes, "Your right, I'm rushing things... presuming. In a city like this, any one can buy Water Tribe jewelry... right? I'm out of touch with the trends in fashion for sure," she comforted herself. "So, why do you call her Mama Mai?"

"Duh... because she's a mama... a damn good one at that. It's like she was born to be one," Toph laughed, beginning to wash her hands. "Every kid... she treats just like her own, including my Lin."

Katara moved to the sink beside Toph, "So is her son here too? Last I heard, he was at the university in Ba Sing Se."

The police woman picked up a clean towel, drying her hands and face, "Nah, I think he's still there. If he's in town, he's normally at my house. He has the biggest crush on me... he's so cute! But she still got her hands full with the others."

"Others... Mai has other children?"

"Oh hell yeah... she's got you beat Sweetness. You'll see," Toph winked. "Lets go... you can ask her yourself... ya know, straight from the ostrich-horse's beak."

Katara didn't bother to use a towel as she bent the excess water away. She followed Toph once more back to the dining room.

As they enetered the room, Toph stopped to chat with Ty Lee while Katara followed the exquisite smell that wafted from somewhere further on. She walked queitly down the hall, all the way to the extremely large and impressive kitchen. It rivaled many she had seen at expensive restaurants. At the center, in front of the wood burning oven stood Mai, marinating the roast. Two other girls also were slicing and preparing some type of dishes. The surprises continued as one the girls bent water from a bowl into a pot.

Katara clapped slowly as she entered, "Very nice... good control. I didn't have that much control until I was fifteen... you're how old?"

The young girl froze, her blue eyes shifting towards Mai, "I-I'm ten... I'm ten years old... ma'am."

"Where are your manners child... introduce yourself properly," Mai prompted her.

"Yes mother," the young girl replied standing erect. She turned towards Katara, "Forgive me, my name is Kevala," the girl introduced herself with a perfect bow.

Katara smiled, "Hello, my name is Katara, nice to meet you Kevala. That is a very Southern Water Tribe name."

The girl grinned brightly, "My dad is from the south pole. He says it is very cold there. I don't like the cold so much... but I like water."

Katara noted that the girl was tall and fair skin, just like her mother, but had chestnut colored hair and the blue eyes that so denoted most of the Water Tribe.

"She's beautiful Mai, so who's this other young one?"

The other girl now turned around and Katara gasped. It was as if she was looking into a mirror of herself when she was twelve. The only difference, this girl's eyes were gray.

"I heard I look just like you did when you were my age," the girl giggled. "Do I?"


	9. Terms of Truth Part 2

Comfort

_**[**_**__****A/N: The Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone has used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This short story takes up after that.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**

**__****Chapter 9**

* * *

**__****Terms of Truth Part 2**

Kevala turned and put her hands on her hips, "Jihana... we're not suppose to let her know we know who she is!"

"Vala, everybody knows who she is! It's silly to pretend we don't know her and we live in Republic City. There's pictures of her everywhere for Agni's sake!"

Katara smiled, "So your name is Jihana I gather, and are you a waterbender as well?"

The gray eyed girl returned her smile, "No ma'am, better than that," she exclaimed.

Katara's smile dropped as she raised a brow, "What's better than waterbending?"

With a deep breath the small girl sent a rainbow colored flash of fire from one hand to the other.

"Fire... best element there is!" she giggled, soliciting a roll of the eye from both waterbenders.

Mai shook her head, "No more showing off girls. Lady Katara has seen it all I'm sure. Now, Jihana, go and get your sisters and tell your mother..."

"Whoa... Mai... she's not your daughter?" Katara broke in surprise.

"No, why would she be?" the tall lady replied matter-of-factly. "What gave you that impression?"

The Water Tribe woman blushed furiously, "Huh, I... I just assumed... they do favor... and... uh... they were with you here..."

Mai looked closely at both girls, "I suppose they do resemble... somewhat. Your assumption is understandable Katara. It'll all be clear when you meet the rest of the family. They should be in the dining room by now. Shall we go meet them?"

"S-sure," she replied pensively.

Katara followed Mai and the two girls from the kitchen back into the dining room. Before they arrived, she could hear multiple conversations as well as the squeals and squabbles of children.

She really wasn't ready for the seen that presented itself. Girls... all different size girls... everywhere about the room. Chatting, screaming, playing, arguing, crying... or just being moody.

The only two guys in the entire room were Aang and her brother, speaking amidst the chaos as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

As Mai stepped in, she clapped her hands loudly. The room fell deathly silently as all eyes focused on her. "We have guests children, the Avatar and his lovely wife, the Lady Katara. I expect you all to use your best manners and be on your very best behavior this evening."

"Yes ma'am," they answered in unison, bowing.

"Introductions now!" Mai declared. "Ty, gather your brood."

Ty Lee nodded as she took a spot in the middle of the floor, "Come here girls and line up. Oldest to the left."

Six girls, three older looking and three younger, stood in front of her. Again, Katara was taken aback by not one, two other replicas. Jihana was apparently part of a matched set, and they all matched her.

The younger set, they resembled more their mother, except for the blue eyes and auburn skin.

"Introduce yourselves properly girls," their mother told them with a look of pride.

Jihana stepped forward with a curtsey, "My name is Jihana... first daughter, please to meet you, Avatar Aang and Lady Katara."

Katara was now aware that Aang was standing next to her. She was so taken with the girls, his movements had gone totally unnoticed.

"It is our pleasure to meet you, Jihana," Aang replied with a smile and bow.

As she stepped back, the next girl moved forward, also curtseying "My name is Rohana, second daughter, you honor our home, Avatar Aang and Lady Katara."

"You honor us Rohana, thank you!" Katara responded this time as the girl retreated and the next came up.

"My name is... is...oh auntie Katara... I love you so much!" the girl cracked running into her arms, "I just can't keep it all in!"

Aang started to chortle, "She did the same thing to me when I came over. Her name is Brihana. And if you haven't noticed already, she the emotional one."

The younger triplets now turned to face their mother, "Mom! Bri ruins everything! She didn't let us take our turns with uncle and auntie!" they began their barrage of complaints.

"Shush now girls. Brihana, was just happy to see Katara here. We're all happy to see her, aren't we... yes?"

The girls nodded, still with fretful, pouty faces.

Katara slipped out of the hug of the clingy older girl and knelt down in front of her younger siblings.

"My, my... you are all so beautiful... and what lovely eyes you have. Blue like the southern seas.

"We're waterbenders," the middle one proclaimed proudly, "just like you!"

"Oh you are," Katara said, glancing up at Ty Lee, "that's wonderful. Do you take lessons?"

"Yes," the same girl replied. "We go almost everyday to Yue Academy. They have really good teachers from the North Pole there. Some are even masters."

Katara felt a vein in her head pulse, "Sokka... these are my nieces?"

"Uh... yes... yes they are sis."

"And they are waterbenders?"

He took in a deep breath, "Yep, they are indeed waterbenders."

Katara looked around the room at all the girls, "How many... how many of them are waterbenders Sokka?" she asked, her voice quivering.

He walked up behind her, "Nine sis... nine are waterbenders."

"Do-do you realize... do you know... these girls... these children... are... are... almost half... of all the remaining waterbenders of our Tribe." she exclaimed as she stood. "They should be learning the southern style."

Mai approached her, "We were thinking the same thing... _sister, _but we just didn't know how to broach the subject with you... until now. My four oldest girls, have always wanted to learn from you. They thought you were the best. Kya would tell them..."

Katara's eyes went wide, "Kya... you all know my Kya?"

"Of course we do," Ty Lee replied. She comes over and hangs out in Sokka's workshop all the time. She was just here yester." Ty Lee looked at the gawking stare of Katara and Aang, "Why... is everybody staring at me... did I say something wrong?" she asked, seriously looking as if she was about to cry.

Sokka put an arm around her, "No my little Fire Flake. My sister is learning a lot of things today... and the fact that her grown daughter, hangs out with her weird uncle, is just one of them."

"Nearly grown Sokka... nearly grown!" Katara retorted as she cut her blue eyes at her sibling.

He started to laugh, "She's two years older than we were when we were saving the world sis..."

Katara folded her arms, "That's different, times were different. We had to grow up a lot faster than these kids."

Aang moved to intervene, "Kya is a good kid Tara, I would say she's just as mature..."

"Just shut your pie hole Aang," she snapped. "Kya should have told me she was coming here and..."

Katara felt a small tug at her skirt. She looked down to see a small set of azure eyes staring back at her. She couldn't help but smile, "Yes my dear?"

The child appeared worried, "Antie... did cousin Kya do something wrong? Is that why you so mad?"

She stooped down to get eye level with her, "No child... I was just surprised that she was coming here, and no one told me. I wasn't really mad."

The little girl's mouth twisted to the other side in thought, "So if I told you... you wouldn't be mad?"

"That's right... huh... I don't think I know your name?"

She grinned brightly, "My name is Luli... and I am the... mama I forgot my place," she said turning towards Mai.

"You are number eight Luli... the luckiest of us all," her mother responded with a warm smile.

She nodded, "Yesss... I'm number 8 and I am six and half years old."

Katara was thoroughly enthralled by the rambunctious child. "Wow, six and a half... you are certainly growing up very fast Luli. Now... what did you want to say to me?"

The little girl took in a deep breath gathering her courage, "Antie, we love cousin Kya and she shows us fun stuff. You said, if I told you she was coming here, you wouldn't be mad no more." The child got nose to nose with her aunt, "So... she been coming here... are you happy now that you've been told?"

Katara started to laugh, "Yes Luli, I am happy... very happy," she exclaimed hugging the child up.

As the waterbender stood, her brother moved next to her, "I'm glad you're happier sis."

She cut a hard glare his way, "With the children, yes... I've said nothing about the adults. You... my brother... should have told me Sokka," she seethed as she walked past him, low enough for only him to hear.

His heart felt like it sank into a tar pit as his shoulders slumped.

"Jihana. please take your aunt on a tour of the house. I'm sure she would love to see the training room," Mai said, noting Sokka fallen demeanor.

"Yes ma'am, this way Aunt Katara, there is a lot to see," the girl started, taking her by the hand.

"Oh, okay... are you coming Aang?" Katara asked already halfway out of the room.

"Nope, already had the tour. She's a quick one, so keep your eyes and ears open. She does quiz you at the end of it Tara, so be ready," he laughed.

Katara looked back in surprise, "You're joking right?" No response followed. She now looked to her guide, "He is joking right?"

"Mother says, one can increase learning by knowing that a followup will be required," the gray eyed girl replied with a mischievous grin.

As Mai looked back over at Sokka. Toph was standing next to him, saying something she couldn't quite hear. She immediately signaled Ty Lee. Like a pair of hunting tigerdillos, they approached from both sides.

The tumbler put a strong arm around the metalbender's neck, causing her to gag on her last words.

"What'cha doin' Muffin?" she whispered. "Something we... his _wives,_ should know about?"

Toph didn't even bother trying to extricate herself from the hold, knowing how strong the woman was. She just shook her head, feeling the grip ease.

"That's good and wise of you," Ty Lee sighed. "Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened at that last party now... would we?"

Toph shuddered and shook her head rapidly... the memory all too vivid as to what a chi blocker could really do, and the pain they could bring.

Ty kissed her on the cheek, "C'mon... help me and the girls bring out dinner. Mai and hubby-kin need to talk. Appreciate your concern for him... but you two have a... history... no repeats okay?"

Toph nodded, as she craned her neck clearing her airway, "Understandable, I've tripped up... a couple of times... okay... more than a couple or three... can't blame you two... for being suspicious... but things have changed," she replied hoarsely. "Still, advice... (cough), duly noted, I'll ask first... (cough) from now on."

Ty Lee kissed the other cheek, taking her by the arm, "Ohhhh... I love it when you learn Muffin. Let me get you a cup of tea for that nasty cough... wonder how you picked that up," she exclaimed, winking at Mai.

As they strolled away, Sokka looked up at the golden eyed woman, "She was just trying to cheer me up Mai... nothing to worry about."

She shook her head,"The last time she tried to cheer you up, if I recall, it involved her trying to put her hands in your underwear... and she saying something about swallowing..."

"I know... I know, and I did stop her. I wasn't gonna let her..."

The knowing look from his wife silenced him.

She laid a soft hand on the middle of his back, "Sokka, my gentle warrior, not much even you could do against metal cuffs. If Ty hadn't heard you asking that drunken fool to stop, who knows how far it would have gone? But as she has admitted, she does have an affinity for you. Why she does not just join us... I do not know?"

Sokka smiled softly, "Well... I think she's dropped water snake off her menu finally Mai-kin," pointing over to where Aang and the earthbender sat side by side, chatting rather intimately. "The reason she never joined us, her heart was always up in the clouds... with him. I was only comfort food, a familiar place, until the real thing came along. And his heart... as you can see... grounded in her. They truly are one."

Mai breathed out slowly, "But... what of Katara... your sister? Does she know of this?"

He nodded,"Yeah, we discovered them together, when we went to her house to find Aang. To say she was upset... is an understatement."

"But... she and Toph... they came here as if they were the best of friends still. Why?"

He placed his hands on her waist, "Because my dear little Blade," he said with a peck on her lips, "her heart maybe else where as well."


	10. Where the Heart Lies

**Comfort**

_**[**_**__****A/N: The Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone has used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This short story takes up after that.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**

**__****Chapter 10**

* * *

**__****Where the Heart Lies**

Katara sat at the dinner table between Aang and Toph. If the seating weren't bad enough, across from her sat Sokka and his two wives, Mai and Ty Lee. Her anxiety level was at an all time high as she stabbed at a piece of pig-hen on the rather expensive appearing porcelain plate.

"Is the food not to your liking Katara?" Mai asked with a gentle smile. "I can prepare something else, it would not be a bother."

"No Mai, it is actually quite delicious. It is not often I get meat on the island, since most of the people are strict vegetarians, like Aang here. This is a real treat," she replied, picking up the morsel and devouring it.

"Be sure to save room for dessert," Ty Lee mentioned with a wink. "We heard it's something of a favorite of yours. Most of us here like it."

"Is it egg custard," Aang asked hopefully.

Katara rolled here big blue eyes, "If I eat another piece of egg custard, I'm gonna barf," she thought.

"No Avatar Aang," Mai retorted with a nod. "Though I hear you do love it. We however, have a different set of tastes here. We are having sweetened sea prunes tarts, a creation of my own. Sokka and the children loves them, though I have not convinced Chief Bei Fong to try one yet. Even Ty Lee will eat two or three at a sitting."

A big smile now graced the waterbender's face as she cleared the rest of her plate quickly.

As dessert started to be served, Katara took the opportunity to count all the girls once more. From her account, Ty Lee had six girls, three firebenders and three waterbenders. Mai on the other hand, had a total of eight children. Two of them, a set of twins, golden eyed firebenders and six, tall raven haired, waterbenders. It appeared that her brother was a master at making female benders.

"Aunt Katara, how many tarts would you like," Lijuan asked, her blue eyes sparkling against her pale skin, as she presented a tray of the tarts, breaking her revelry.

Toph stuck out her tongue, "You can give her mine as well, enjoy Sweetness."

Katara was already salivating over the 9 cm diameter pies (roughly 3.5 inches).

"I'll take four... no make it five," she said happily. "They smell absolutely divine."

"Would you also like some yogurt and honey over it, real reindeer-goat yogurt from the South Pole. Dad gets it imported in when the the furriers come to market," the girl added.

Katara actually felt her heart leap as she nodded, "Y-yes please... oh yes."

Another girl ladled out the creamy thick yogurt unto each of the tarts arranged on her large plate. As soon as she was done, the Water Tribe woman was hastily scarfing them down.

"Oh... by the spirits of the seven seas... these are so good Mai," Katara moaned in ecstasy with every bite. "You have to teach me how to make these!"

"Happily sister, in fact, these were made in your honor. The yogurt is so hard to come by, the local wallaby-goat yogurt lacks the body and full flavor found in the reindeer-goat," Mai explained, daintily eating her own hefty portion.

"So... you were expecting me?" Katara inquired, licking the sweet residue from her finger tips.

"Not until your husband showed up with Cutie," Ty Lee replied, taking a bite out of one of the tarts Sokka was about to swallow whole. "Mmm, these are better than usual Mai, you've really out done yourself this time."

"Hey... that was mine, pretty girl," Sokka said, turning the chi blocker's face his way. "That will cost you a kiss now, I want it back!"

A loud groan and various comments arose from across the table as the young girls shielded their eyes and pretended to throw up in disgust. He ignored it all, placing a very chaste, but lingering kiss upon the very receptive woman.

As they parted, Ty Lee remained for a few moments, as if frozen in time, lips still puckered, her cheeks a fiery red.

Toph nudged Katara, "If that girl's heart gets to going any faster, it's going to bust wide open," she whispered. "Believe it or not, both of them respond the same way to him... it's absolutely amazing to watch... but also a bit creepy."

"Says the woman who screwed him," Katara growled back in a low voice. "At least they're legal."

Toph toyed with the fruit on her plate. "Careful Suga... houses made of thin ice and all. Remember, I do know all about your... not so... pristine past as well. They know me, my past and my faults, yet they forgive and accept me. No perfect people here... only people, trying to live as best we can. Don't you agree?"

The waterbender bent her head, "Agree... as best we can."

Dinner had ended and with the efficiency of a small army, all the plates were cleared and the youngest children made ready for bed. Katara made it a special point to once again thank Luli, Mai's youngest, for her thoughtfulness.

"No need antie," the girl replied, kissing her cheek, "we're family... and family always love one another."

The simply word struck a cord in the waterbender's heart as she swallowed hard, "Yes, Luli, we are family... and no matter what, we will always... from now on... love each other," Katara replied, looking into her brother's tear filled eyes.

* * *

Mai dismissed the older girls to their rooms as the adults gathered in the sitting room. Sherry, port, and for Aang, sweet peach nectar was poured, as they sat around the large fire pit.

Sokka raised his glass, "To my sister... and my brother Aang, welcome to my home. It has been too long in the coming, but still, this brings me much joy," he eeked out, choking back the tears.

"Damn straight!" Toph yelled out.

"Please Toph, I think Sokka-kin is doing a fine job without any encouragement," Mai stated, sitting upright.

"That's alright My Blade," he sighed, "her sentiment... is very much appreciated."

Mai nodded, "Then my lord... if I may," she said without waiting for an answer, "Katara, sister... you have been both selfish and bigoted. You have missed out on the most precious moments of these children's lives, and many of them have idolized you over the years. Isn't it ironic, that the firebenders all resemble you? As if the spirits were making you eat your very words when you said those sixteen years ago, _'if it were up to you, you would have no part in making another firebender... ever!_'"

"No Mai, she actually said, if it were up to her, she wanted no part in seeing _the Fire Nation_ increase ever again, if I'm not mistaken," Ty Lee corrected her. "But it's still ironic that every child, whether yours our mine, bears her image. Agni truly has a sense of humor."

"I-I was talking to my father... not to you two... or... or about you two," Katara exclaimed, puffing hard. "Neither of your are benders!"

"But all our children are. And whether you knew it or not... sister, it was we, you were discussing with your father and brother as your tore the bonds of trust and love asunder," the golden eyed lady informed her has her tears began to fall. Do you realize how deeply you wounded him?"

Sokka raised a hand, "Mai... there is no need..."

"Yes there is _need._.. my lord... she needs to know! She needs to understand what her venom has wrought! How a sister's careless words can cut a loving brother's heart so that to this day he weeps over what she spoke. How she demanded more of him than she did of herself!"

Aang looked sternly over at his wife, "What is she talking about Katara? I thought you told me that because Sokka wanted to live the _'wild single life'_ is why you limited contact with him. That his lifestyle might have a negative influence on the children, is why he has only come to visited us on the island and we have never been to his apartment in the last fifteen years... not even once. Was that all a lie Tara?"

Katara craned her neck, looking down, "Don't pin this all on me! He... he wanted... he went to dad, asked him to bless a marriage to... to a _burner!"_

"Katara... I can't believe I would ever hear that kind of word from your mouth!" Aang said in shock. "When did you get so prejudice? I thought your time with Zuko and in the Fire Nation would have helped you get over the hate... get past the..."

"They killed... slaughtered your people Aang, the same way they did mine!" she spat, "Don't you find that in the recesses of you mind... in those quiet times, that you also hate these worshipers of fire and destruction?"

"No," he replied bluntly. "The people who killed my people, all are dead. Who should I hate now Katara? I don't think you hate them either... so please, what's going on here? Why are you speaking like this?"

Katara's shoulder's slumped, as she closed her eyes, "You, you could always see right through me Aang. I don't hate the Fire Nation, and it made me sick to even use that word... I'm so sorry Ty Lee, Mai... please forgive me. I'm just... afraid... so afraid."

Toph moved next to the waterbender, "Remember Katara, as best we can... okay girlfriend?"

She nodded sucking in her bottom lip. "Please everyone, I've... not been honest with anyone... including myself. Mai, you've said it all, "I've torn bonds... bonds I thought were unbreakable. Aang, I told Toph everything about Kya... please don't be angry."

The monk smiled, "I'm not Tara, if you hadn't, I eventually would have... but she's still my daughter you know, regardless."

Katara reached out and touched his hand, "I know, and she'll always be your daughter too. She's so much like you... it's amazing."

Ty Lee's gray eyes shifted from Avatar to waterbender, "Huh... Kya... is she not your natural daughter Aang?"

"No, she is not," Katara replied, "but Aang has always been a good father to her. She has never known another. Sokka knows everything... but I swore him to secrecy, and I can see, like the faithful brother he has always been, he again has never betrayed me. I wish... I could say the same."

"Can I tell them now sis?" Sokka asked. "I think they should know... and I swear, they can be trusted. They also love Kya as much as anyone."

"Go ahead, it's as much your story as mine, big brother," she said, sipping her sherry.

Ty Lee now stared at her husband, "Your story Cutie? How is this your _story_?"

"Yeah... Snoozels, tell them how the paternity of Kya is... your story too," Toph said offhandedly as she downed her snifter of port.

Mai leaned in towards the flushing Water Tribesman, "Yes, husband... please explain... this story to me as well. It is all coming together now. Suki... told Ty and I, the last time we met, that only one woman truly held your heart... and that she was a surly, mean, deceitful little cunt. I thought she meant Bei Fong here..."

"Hey, I am not deceitful!" Toph disputed with a broad grin.

"Likewise, she did not mean you either," Mai clarified. "She was speaking of you Katara. She said you had an unnatural affection for your brother and that you undermined everything and everyone that would come between you and him! She told us, it was best if we kept you as far away from him as possible, if we wanted to have any possibility of happiness. Maybe... she was right," Mai snarled, reaching into her sleeve.

Sokka clamped a hand over hers, "Now wait My Blade... y-you shouldn't be too hasty now, and don't jump to conclusions. You both should listen..."

"Listen to what?" Ty Lee yelled as she stood to her feet, "I think we can put this puzzle together ourselves! Look at you two... faces as red as sugar beets! Even you have admitted how dear this little jackal-shrew is to you. That you would do anything... anything, even now for her! Even after causing you so much pain! Is there any denying that you own a piece of Kya's story?"

"No... I'm not denying that," Sokka expressed, rubbing his forehead, "but... Ty, my sweet Fire Flake..."

"Oh... Sokka... my sweet, precious, loving brother... just give it a rest. We know that moonlit night... we just went too far... I warned you. I tried to tell him Mai... he was just too irresistible, his wolf-tail in the breeze, that strong bronze chest... woof! You two know how powerful his kisses are... I do miss them so. I couldn't resist... you were just... too much man, I had to have you . Come clean, and tell them what they want to hear... about... about our love child," Katara sighed, dropping her head into her hands.

"Toph... help me," he cried out, "you know the truth... you know what happened!"

"Yep, I sure do, Capt. Boomerang, and to tell you the truth, I would like to hear your side as well. You and Kya... do have that father/daughter feel... don't they Mai?" the metal cop suggested. "But that bad acting from Sweetness should've said it all."

"Hey! It wasn't that bad Toph!"

The knife wielder shook her head, "Yes it was Katara... but also they do have a close bond. We've teased enough Ty, lets stop the dramatics. I think this has gone on long enough."

"Aww, and just when it was getting fun," the tumbler pouted. "He looks so cute when he thinks he's in trouble. Just a living doll... can I have him tonight Mai? I'll give you three nights next week... promise."

"Fun... I guess. It's alright as long as you all had your fun," Sokka remarked in a cheerless voice, his face saturnine. "Ty... Mai, don't worry about tonight, I'll sleep in the workshop... okay? I-I don't think I'll be up for anything... ya get it... up... ha, ha. Funny right... why isn't anyone laughing. Look, I'm crying my eyes out here," he said, stating the obvious, "why the hell aren't you all laughing now!"

Ty Lee stepped forward and knelt before him, bowing her head to the floor, "As your first wife, I beg your forgiveness... I did a terrible, unforgivable act to the father of my children. I treated you with shame and... and help me out here Mai."

"...And we are not worthy to be called your wives, my lord. Do with us, as you please... in your eyes. She begs for forgiveness... I just... can't excuse myself," Mai concluded, collapsing into tears.

"See these women Katara," Sokka pointed to both of them, "they are more precious to me than all the Water Tribes combined... even after that. Their words, their actions... move me. I forgave them the moment they approached me. I can deny them nothing. They tease me... and I may hate it... but I love them. Does this make sense to you sis?"

Upon hearing his words, both his wives sprang into his arms. Whispers... words only a certain earthbender could overhear, were exchanged. Toph blushed deeply as she started to fan herself.

"What's going on Toph... I can't hear what they're saying," Katara asked.

The metalbender exhaled sharply, "Lets just say, Mai... is not trading her night and she's offered herself in such way... that it will probably make sitting difficult in the morning."

"Oh... _**OH**_... _**OH MY!**_" the waterbender exclaimed as the thought registered.

"So Katara... what will be your penance be for teasing your brother so," Aang asked.

She thought about it for a moment, wringing her hands together, "Sokka... I know I've instigated a lot of what happened just now, and I'm sorry. It's been years... we've grown apart, and I've acted all too familiar. May we... can we share an embrace?" she asked pensively.

"Sure," he replied, releasing his two blushing brides.

As they moved away she stepped forward. "You... my brother... you know Suki had me pegged correctly. I was always jealous of anyone coming near you, taking your affections away from me. I tried to deny it for years, but... that always failed. Then you came to dad. You said... you wanted to marry a girl from the Fire Nation, you begged for his blessing. I didn't expect him to explode like that... I really didn't, but I saw it as an opportunity to keep you for myself... to myself. Yeah, dad suggested as a chief's son, it was your duty to help rebuild the tribe. Marry six or seven women and to have as many sons and daughters as you could. I knew if you did, they would be loveless, so your affections would still be mine, all mine. So I sided with dad, said those terrible things about the Fire Nation, but I only succeeded in driving you away."

She stood before him, the room in complete silence.

She gazed up into his blue eyes, "Do you think I'm joking again... big brother?"

"No," he replied, looking at her intensely.

Katara placed her hands on his shoulders, "I was desperate after his death... all I had left was you... and some Fire Nation bimbo, was taking you away, I thought."

"Why didn't you just talk to me sis... tell me how you felt?" he asked, with a deep frown.

"Because... this isn't natural Sokka, to love your brother... like a man. To have feeling like this... for your sibling, it's twisted... sick... unspeakable."

"But you loved him more than me didn't you? I mean... you were going to leave Aang... tell him it was over, that was until... oh, Katara... it was all my fault... that design just wasn't ready. I told him so... but he insisted he could handle it!"

"Teo was like that," Katara said with a smile. "So gentle, but also so stubborn. I don't blame you... I never have. And to tell the truth, I didn't love him more than you, ever and that goes for Aang as well. You know, we spent six months in the north at the Spirit Oasis before he could finally walk. I recall how happy he was. He confessed to me that night at dinner that he'd been waiting to be made whole before he told me how he really felt. I was love starved. He treated me good... so kind... so sweet. A year and a half into a loveless marriage, and I was with child, by another man. I figured I would eventually truly fall in love with him. He was very handsome, and a rather dashing glider pilot, taking me high into the air, and we laughed a lot. Much like when you and I first started dating Aang."

"I remember Katara... but the heart changes," the Air Nomad stated softly.

"I know that better than most," she replied, still gazing at her brotther. "You see, Sokka's part of the story was that Teo's dad and my brother were building a new glider design, one more flexible and durable. Our plans were that Teo was going to tell his dad about me and him, and then meet me so that we both could tell Aang. Well, the day I was expecting him, Sokka arrives. I could tell he'd been crying. He tells me that Teo's glider failed and he crashed... died... only a month after being able to walk. We... go and tell Aang. Do you know what he says. He said... _'I will honor Teo by raising the baby as my child... he was of the air, and so am I.'_ I'll never forget those word, no anger, no jealousy, no passion... no heart... I meant... _nothing._"

Aang reached over and took Toph hand, she held his firmly in response.

Katara continued, "But my brother... he stayed with me, cared for me all through that time. He wrote Suki and told her that I needed him. She wasn't too happy was she brother?"

"No... not with two rambunctious boys on her hands," he laughed lightly. "Still, you needed me more."

"But your marriage ended that next spring... if I say I'm sorry... I would be lying. I was happy that half-triber was out of your life." Katara stated with a wicked smile. "I had you all to myself again for that time, and it was like heaven to me... even though I was bloated like an airship. But why did you leave after Kya was born... I still needed you!"

"No you didn't Katara," Sokka refuted. "I had a long talk with Aang. He promised me that he would do a better job as husband and father... I think he kept that promise, don't you?"

"At least the father part," she agreed. "He would still call out her name in the night, dreaming about her, or stare at her picture, while flapping off, when he thought no one was looking."

"Which picture," Toph asked, turning towards the airbender.

"You know, those shots you took at the beach... for our tenth Ember Island reunion."

"Is that the one... my top fell... and I didn't know it Aang?"

He flushed suddenly, "Huh, could we talk about it later Toph?"

"Damn right we'll talk about it... Aang... pervert!" she snapped.

"Anyways... I was angry with you Sokka, I felt alone... so alone. I knew you were going through a tough stretch with Suki... her infidelity with Zuko... but, I needed you. I was dreaming about you... not as a brother... but as a man."

Sokka ran his hand through his hair, "Like I've told you Katara... I'm always here for you."


	11. Therapy

Comfort

_**[**_**__****A/N: The Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone has used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This short story takes up after that.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**

**__****Chapter 11**

* * *

**__****Therapy**

Two hooded, dark cloaked figures walked down the dimly lit street, holding hands. The events of the evening weighed heavily upon their minds.

"That was really some confession, wasn't it Aang?" she said with a deep sigh.

"Yeah... it really was. I feel... I feel really responsible for so much of it Toph. I should have been more honest with her, and with you as well," the melancholy tone filling his voice.

"Don't you think you're taking on a bit too much blame Aang. Katara knew how you felt all along. It wasn't all your fault."

He clicked his tongue, "But still, I should have said something to you. You filled my days and my nights.. even my dreams Toph. I felt... possessed, definitely I was obsessed with you."

"So you're not any more?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh... I'm far from having my fill of you, Chief Bei Fong, far, far from it! That first kiss, now don't get me wrong... that was a kiss like I've never had before... or since... until yesterday. I just couldn't comprehend how it held such power. It just... just... took total control of me. You are more than a dream, more than a fantasy come true. Even after what we've done... I feel... so much more complete... fulfilled!"

She suddenly started to guide him down another street.

"Uh... where are we going Toph?"

"Just follow me lover boy, listening to Ty Lee and Mai in there, got me all stirred up. I don't think I want to wait until I get back home. It's a pretty night... and I think, we can put it to... verrry... good use," she purred in a heated tone.

He looked cautiously about as he followed her, pulling his hood forward. They soon reached a heavily wooded park, close to the riverfront.

"What are we doing here Toph?" he inquired uneasily, seeing people strolling down the gas lit walkways as they stooped at the entrance.

"What do you think?," she replied with a wink. "We are going to be naughty... adventurous... and hopefully... very subtle. Can't risk being found out, now can we?"

She moved in front of him, letting a hand snake down the front of his trousers through the cloak, "You're harder than a boy in puberty, first thing in the morning... and I should know. Did you know, I use to peek in on you, earth sight style. You would be working away, just huffing as you pulled at little Aangy there until the grunts... those lovely grunts. Of course... you weren't alone, I would be playing my own special way as well. I would always try to time it so that we would end together. I actually got pretty good at it," she explained, continuing to rub his ever rising lump. "I think... wow, still growing! More to come... hmmm... I think... doing it here, like this, does make it even more thrilling doesn't it."

"People are watching us... you should stop... I mean... we should go," he gasped, his mind reeling from the experience.

"What can they truly see? Two people, standing closely together... talking, our cloaks, masking our hands even, am I right... for a blind woman?" she asked with a knowing smile.

He thought about it, " Ah, yeah... I guess... especially, in this lighting. But still, if someone... were to get closer... your hand and arm... moving... they would see it was..."

"People don't look that close Aang," she told him, slipping into his underwear, "... and even if they do... they just laugh a little, put it along side the other oddities the city has shown them. They're not shocked or disgusted... if anything, they may run home and grab a couple cloaks as well."

"This... this is just too much, (_pant, pant, pant), _the... risks... you and me... being... exposed... oh... damn... oh... monkey fuck... I mean... feathers," he said, feeling his knees weaken as the pressure rose inside him, her hand, stroking in time to his breaths.

She stepped in closer, her body pressed in against his. "I recognize those huffs... so cute, and... you're already leaking some. Don't you wish it were my mouth and not my hand," she teased, kissing his neck gently. "So big... well at least it feel that way," she giggled.

He couldn't help now to glance around. They hadn't moved from the side of the walkway. They were still standing at the entrance of the park. He felt very exposed, and they were attracting more attention than before, as she kissed his neck and chin, all the while stroking the length of him.

"Ev-every... everyone is looking Toph... can we at least... go in... behind the trees... maybe... away from..."

"No," came her stern answer, "...you just watch them, watch us. Let it flow... and see... what happens," she hissed, as her fingers massaged under the gland.

He wanted to close his eyes but didn't. As he locked eyes with others, they turned away. Those bold enough to keep eye contact, smiled and nodded. Most, never even looked their way, even when passing close by. Then the heat shot through him, like a fountain of bliss, he bent in with a grunt, taking her lips forcefully.

"Sticky," she whispered heatedly, rubbing his emission back unto him.

She slipped her hand up to his waistband and began to pull him forward once more.

"Wh-where are we going now Toph?"

"There is a little grove of bushes and trees, out of the way, at the edge of the park there. No one is there. It's kind of over grown, but we can get in, and... continue."

He obediently followed, "Then why didn't we go there in the first place... I know you saw it with your earthbending?"

"Call it foreplay... or call it therapy?" she responded not looking back. "You needed to get your mind out of the dumps. How come you taste so good?" she suddenly asked, licking her fingers.

He asked no further questions as he hastened the pace, this time pulling her along.

* * *

The little grove was a secluded place and like she had said, very over grown, until you got to the center of the ring of trees. There the long grass was lush and soft. The only light was that of the stars and the rising full moon, peaking through the tops of the mature trees. They threw off the cloaks and she, her armor. He pulled off his tunic and ripped open her blouse, not wanting to deal with the buttons. Her bra met the same end as he tossed it aside.

"Barbarian, that costs me money... you'll have to work that off," she growled, her hair completely loose upon the soft grass. "Like what you see... nomad?"

Her answer came not in words, but in actions, as he latched unto her breast with a powerful suction that caused her back to arch.

"Ohhhh... that's gonna leave a mark. Now work it good big man..." she seethed, kicking down his trousers with her nimble feet.

He had already undone her belt, and pulled skirt, pants and panties off in one yank, while switching over to the second teat.

"You are talented, I'll give you that," she groaned as her short nails bit into his bare back.

He flipped around, his head instantly buried between her milky, strong thighs, as her sightless eyes rolled up and closed. It only took a couple of moments before the first orgasm shot through her literally like a lightening bolt, as she twisted and rolled beneath him. The second was even faster... and the third... made every muscle reverberate uncontrollably. Before the fourth struck, she traced his body to his hardened appendage. She took it into her mouth with as strong an inhale as she could muster. It had the effect she desired, as he groaned loudly, raising his head in utter rapture at the sensation.

The fourth orgasm arrived, not as intense, but mind blowing nonetheless as she tapped his thigh.

"In me... I want you in me Aang," she requested softly.

He rolled off as she got up on her knees, "I-I heard Mai mention this... but, I've never done it this way... so please Aang, be gentle..."

* * *

"Are you okay Toph?"

"Shut up," she muttered, "I told you I was fine... you dunderhead."

He looked at her with concern, "I tried to be gentle... but when you said..."

"I know what I said, okay... it's over... I forgot... it's was my fault... she did say... oil. I just didn't recall it at the time...now I know... _why._" Toph muttered, grimacing a bit.

"I can do some healing," he offered, "Katara showed me some basic techniques. They, uhm, might work in this case. Plus it looks like you're walking more naturally now, not so stiffly as before."

"Let someone shove a huge pole up your ass and see how well you walk afterward," she sneered, rolling her shoulders at the discomfort.

"I'm sorry... I won't..."

She turned and faced him, "Stop saying I'm sorry okay? It was my suggestions... and I liked it... I really did, until the aftermath... ouchie... okay. Have you ever done it with Katara that way?"

"No," he said shyly.

"And so we were both newbies... get over it and stop taking all the blame. Let me be mad at me... okay? I'm the one with the sore rump, and rightfully so. But I can see you need major help Aang... you have a sore spirit. Maybe... maybe you should see the lady that helped me and Snoozels. She's very good, and discreet."

"You know Toph, I've talked with Guru..."

"Guru... my ass... oh my sore ass!" she groaned. "Why do have to be so big!"

He looked down, "Sorry..."

"There you go again! Most men would kill to be built like you! You maybe half the size of Sokka, but that's still bigger than most."

"I am not half his size!" Aang insisted.

Toph smiled, "I knew that would get a rise out of you, still got an ego at least. Aang, let's find a place with a restroom and some water, you can try that healing out, _A.S.A.P.O.M.A!_"

"Toph, whats _A.S.A.P.O.M.A_?"

She groaned, "As Soon As Possible, _**On My Ass!**_ Now hurry and heal me!"

* * *

"How do you feel now," he asked with a huge grin.

"Don't get happy just because you did a good job... and got seconds. I mean.. it did feel rather nice with the healing thing going on too," she said shyly, her cheeks a rosy hue.

"Well, thank you for allowing me the privilege," he replied, pulling her close in by the waist, "...you are such a joy to me. How did I ever get along without you?"

"I don't think you did," she said seriously. "I think before me, you ran... ran from almost everything, except maybe that fight at the North Pole. And that was because you had no place to run to."

He thought about it for a moment, "I have looked to you... thought about you when I needed encouragement. Funny, Katara was the heart of our group, Sokka the brains and you... the courage."

"So what did that make you, Aang... comedy relief?" she jested with a funny face.

"The spirit... which is no good without the other three," he included with a laugh.

"So... do you think your life has been lacking since we've broken up? Even though we all live close by, how often have we've seen each other. Sokka and I know a helluva lot more about each other than you and Sweetness do. I probably know more about you from Sweetness than you do about me, " she added, with a sly glance. "Did you know we talk.. about once or twice a week. Mostly about the kids, but sometimes about you."

"No... no I didn't," he replied with a long sigh, letting go of her. "What does she say?"

"Oh, don't get so defensive Aang. She never said anything like she did today of course, but she did say you get depressed... terribly depressed. Fits of melancholy, she would call it. She said you would just close off from everyone, including your kids and... she didn't know what you did. At times it was days... sometimes... weeks or more. I've seen it in you... from time to time, and I don't just mean tonight. That's why I think you need help to process your past Aang. You've gone through some heavy shit... and you need someone who understands heavy shit to help you."

He stopped walking, "This lady, the one who helped you and Sokka, she understands... heavy shit, as you say?"

Toph nodded, "The heaviest. She's been to the netherworld and back. Places I can't even imagine. She only deals with heavy hitters, people like ourselves. She doesn't have regular hours or even an office. Strictly by recommendation only," she informed him.

Aang rubbed his chin, "When can I meet her then?"

Toph smiled, "How about tonight? I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a late night session for the Avatar. You don't have to worry about her fee Aang, I have you covered."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "So she's pretty pricey?"

Toph rubbed her fingers together, "Oh yeah, especially dealing with high end clientele, she asks and gets a high coin. None of that paper stuff the common folk trade in."

"I-I can pay you back Toph... you know..."

"I know you give most of your money away Aang. You have more charities than sense. That's what I love about you. I, on the other hand, I'm the wealthiest woman in Republic City... did you know I don't collect a salary as police chief?"

He looked at her dumbfounded, "Wha- why not? You-you put your life on the line everyday and don't..."

She put her fingers to his lips, "And so do you. See, we are so very much alike, my love," she said with a smile. "Now let's go see that therapist."

Toph hailed a taxi that carried them to the most exclusive part of the city.

"Toph, if this person is so expensive, how could Sokka afford her?" he whispered, while they rode in the back seat of the ostrich-horse drawn carriage.

"I maybe the richest woman... but I'm not the richest man," she snickered, with a smile.

Aang's eyes widened, "Sokka?"

"Rather, Wang Fyre... and Fyre Industries... Fyre Developements, advertising, printing, yada, yada... the list goes on doesn't it."

Aang shook his head, "I-I never put it together... never thought he was Mr. Fyre. As many times as I asked to meet with him and only got a secretary... and a huge check. I never thought," he started to laugh, "I never thought it was my dad!"

"Your dad... that's right..." Toph began to laugh as well! "Go to your room!" she said in her deepest voice as they both fell over laughing. "Then I should have him pay!"

"We should!" Aang agreed, slapping his knee.

"Hey, back there, are you two drunk or something?" the cabby yelled down.

"No... but mind your own business or I'll have you off the road for that expired license!" she warned.

"Yes ma'am, eyes on the road ma'am," he said quickly.

Aang was truly impressed, "How did you know his license was out of date?"

"All cabby licenses are metal Aang. I can read the impression of the year without having to be close. So can any of my cops. We let a few operate in some areas, as long as they don't rip off customers, and give us good info on the gangs. If it's really good info, I'll even renew them on my coin," she remarked.

"You are truly one impressive lady, Chief Bei Fong," he said, kissing her passionately.

The carriage arrived at a large estate with a huge metal and stone gate. Aang could tell it was very upscale. In the dark, he couldn't quite see the layout or the exact architecture, but he was guessing, maybe high end Earth Kingdom from the stone. Toph paid the cab driver and he saw her give him something extra, pointing to the old license. The man smiled brightly, tipping his cap and nodding his compliance.

"You are such a softy," he told her as she stepped next to him.

"How else am I going to keep his mouth shut Aang. Most of the cab drivers know me... and even if he didn't recognize you, well... it doesn't matter," she said, ringing the bell. "One thing Aang, before we go in... please, you have to promise me... one thing."

"Okay," he said with a shrug, "what is it?"

She let out a long exhale, "Just don't freak out... I mean, I kind of did when I first met her... again... but..."

Aang's brow furled, "Met her again... so I know her already, you're telling me... I already know her?"

"Well... yes... kind of, but she's really changed a lot... like really, really a lot... especially since after finding her mom..."

The big gate opened as the golden eyed woman gazed at the pair, "I didn't even bother to send my servant to answer. I knew it had to be the Duchess... nobody else would have the coals to come by this late."

"AZULA!" Aang huffed loudly.

"Ah, and you brought along that wolf-bat shit crazy Avatar as well. This is going to be a fun night," she smiled. "Come on in, I thought I was going to be bored, but now... I'm just looking forward to what I'm going to be writing my next book about."

Aang shook his head, "Toph, I'm sorry... but you knew, if I knew it was her, I wouldn't have come!"

"But Aang, she can help you... hell, she's probably the only one who can. She does understand... she's more like us than anyone else out there, and she's a doctor now!"

"What... a bitch doctor!" he spat.

She clapped slowly, "Oh, how very droll, a bitch doctor. Did you come up with that yourself Aang, or did your wife teach it to you? Wife or mommy... I always got confused on what role she played for you."

He bore his teeth at her, "You... leave Katara out of this! This has nothing to do with her!"

Azula smiled, "I can see that. Looks like the two of you have set up house instead. The smell of sex... dirty sex... and grass, how delightful. Mommy... I mean, Katara not concerned?"

Aang closed the gap between them, "I said... leave her out of this, Azula!"

Her demeanor softened, "You need help Aang," she told him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "You're so angry, it's eating you up inside. Please, let me help you. My grandfather, Iroh... he helped me find my way."

Aang cocked his head, "Don't you mean uncle?"

She shook her head, "No... grandfather, it's a long story... so please... you and the Duchess... come inside... have some tea. Duchess, I have some brandy for us."

"Wh-why does she keep calling you Duchess, Toph?" he asked, following Azula through the gate.

Toph shook her head, "Because she is so hung up on this truth and honesty kick," Toph guffed. "Just because I'm a royal, she thinks I should use my title..."

"You... you're a royal?" he gasped, almost tripping over his own feet.

Azula laughed, "You do have a lot to learn Avatar Aang and I won't charge you a thing. Consider it payback for almost killing you."


	12. Session

**Comfort**

_**[**_**__****A/N: The Toph and Aang are now both 40 years old. The bloodbender Yakone has used her to attempt an escape and has been apprehended by Aang. This short story takes up after that.**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or titles to the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Legend of Korra.]**

**__****Chapter 12**

* * *

**__****Session**

"Oh, princess... that was not proper decorum!" her butler complained vehemently. "Royalty should never answer their own door, that's my job! What if a robber were at there or worse... you could have been ravished!"

Aang could tell the master firebender was stifling a laugh at the old man's complaint. "Sorry Wu, fortunately for my chastity and your future employment, it was our very capable police chief and the mighty Avatar, coming to pay us a late night visit. Why don't you put on a pot of jasmine tea for him and also get the Duchess and I some of that lovely cherry brandy my brother sent me for my birthday."

The old man pushed his wire framed glasses back on his nose, "Yes... your majesty, anything else? Perhaps some tea biscuits or pig-goat cheese sandwiches for you and your impromptu ?"

Azula smiled, "Why not, I think these two have worked up quite an appetite on their trip here. Uh... and call, Sipora to come and assist the Duchess."

"Why?" Toph asked, with a puzzled scowl.

"Duchess, do I have to say... you stink out loud," the princess whispered into her ear.

The metalbender's mouth twisted, as she shook her head, getting a good whiff of herself."

Azula smiled, "Didn't think so. Your sense of smell is as refined as your hearing after all. You know Sipora... she's very sweet. I'm sure she'll help you in anyway you need Duchess. This will also give me and the stud here, time to get reacquainted. "

Toph resigned herself to her fate, "Can I at least get a shot of brandy first Azi? Sipora will probably try to scrub the skin off of me."

"Sure," Azula agreed. "Let's go to the study, we can all stretch out there until the bath is ready."

"Hey... why am I the only one having to take a bath," the blind woman groaned as soon as the butler departed. "I mean... I wasn't alone in this endeavor."

Azula took a long sniff of the avatar, "Call me a freak... but personally... I think he smells... delightful."

"Listen freak," Toph sneered, "you better keep those painted claws to yourself. This is a professional visit... and he's mine, finally! I've waited far too long to be having to childish fights... if you haven't already noticed. So if you touch him, I'll bury you, " she warned.

"But, it never stopped you? You were always crossing borders, per say... weren't you, Duchess?" the princess fired back. "You have the scars to prove it, or haven't he seen them?"

Toph took Aang's hand, "C'mon, I think we did make a mistake Aang coming here. She's obviously has payback on her mind more than anything."

Aang looked between the two women, "What's this... payback thing you're talking about Toph?"

Azula took Aang's other arm, "Yes Duchess... do tell? I think he would like to hear what you're talking about."

Toph looked down, "Uh... oh badger-mole shit... I fell into that one didn't I Azi?" she sighed.

"You bought it up Duchess... can't take it back now," Azula exclaimed, moving over to a high back chair. "Please, take off those stuffy cloaks and have a seat on the chaise you two. Aang, I think you'll here many interesting things about your love interest here. Truth is the foundation of a healthy relationship. Something you and Katara never really had."

As soon as the metalbender took off her cloak, the princess snickered, "Wow, that's a new look for you Duchess... is it policy for all the police force? Maybe just during summer... I mean... winter would be... brutal," she laughed. "Especially on the women. Freeze those jugs right off! Maybe make ice milk?"

Toph recalled that she didn't have on a blouse or bra, only her chest armor. Her face flushed completely red as she punched Aang in the arm... hard!

"Haha, not funny Azi. Do you have to take so much please at my embarrassment? Besides... it was all this meathead's fault. He got all excited and ripped everything up... my shirt, my wrap... everything! Besides, I-I wasn't planning on coming here next," she explained as she quickly threw the cloak back on, even as the princess continued to cackle in glee.

"Don't you know you are absolutely my single greatest source of entertainment Duchess?" the firebender gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Whew, we have to get you dressed. Can't have the Police Chief of Republic City walking about dressed like a common prostitute, even though she acts like one."

Toph's blind expressive eyes locked on the princess.

"Oh don't look at me that way Duchess. You know I really love you, but cavorting with a married man in public can hardly be construed as proper behavior, especially for the highest member of the police force. We need to replace the things your amorous Avatar disposed of so lewdly. Next time Aang, take more care... when in public. It's a good thing we're both about the same size, except in the chest," Azula remarked. "I'll lend you some of my things and Aang, you may not rend these."

"I promise I won't," he said rolling his eyes.

Azula smiled, "Fabulous, I think since this is an urgent matter, her modesty, you must excuse us. Wu should be coming soon."

"Sure," he replied rubbing his arm, "I'll be here, here else would I go?"

"Oh, and feel free to look around Avatar, I have nothing to hide," Azula called out over her shoulder as she led Toph out of the room. "Sipora... get your skinny ass out here! Run a bath!"

Aang started to laugh at Toph's embarrassment and the princess' unexpected brashness, once they were gone from earshot of course. His arm still ached from that prestigious blow the earthbender delivered, but it was worth it to see her face turn beet red like that. Azula was probably the only person in the world who could totally pull one over on the human lie-detector.

The couch he sat on was extremely comfortable and he felt drowsiness set in. His eyes soon closed as his fell back. It had been a very long and rather stressful day.

* * *

"Tea milord?" Wu asked, the snoring Avatar in a rather loud void as he rolled in the cart of beverages and goodies.

"Eh... yes please," Aang replied, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth and sitting up.

"Would you also care for something to eat your Grace?"

The monk blinked, clearing his eyes. Instantly the small pig-goat cheese sandwiches came into view as his mouth watered. "I'll have some of those biscuits, a few crumpets with jam, and of course... the sandwiches," he added.

The old man smiled, "Good choice... a healthy appetite is a sign of a healthy body I always say. By the way, where are the princess and duchess, if I may ask your Grace?" he asked as he began to serve the airbender.

"Oh, those two? They went to help Toph... the duchess, get changed. She worked up quite a sweat before coming over and wanted to get more comfortable. The princess said she would help," the airbender informed him, taking his large platter.

"Oh by Agni's beard," the man exhaled, shaking his head, "...those two are worse than children. They'll just splash around in the tub... they always leave quite the mess you know. Sometimes it borders on the scandalous the things I hear coming out of there... honey?" he asked, pointing to the steaming cup of tea.

The nomad sat frozen with a slightly bitten pig-goat cheese sandwich in his mouth.

"Wha...?" he mumbled.

"Honey sir... for your tea?"

"Ah... yes... extra sweet please," he replied. "Wu, you say... they've taken baths... together before?"

"Why yes milord, many times. The duchess has come and spent several enjoyable evenings. She even comes with that rather precocious child. But Lady Lin is such a delight still. Don't tell her I said that though, all my complaints would lose their credibility," he requested handing Aang his cup.

"Avatar's promise, I'll keep it just between the two of us," Aang swore, sipping his tea. "So Azula, I mean the princess, and the duchess, they're close?"

"Why yes milord. They seem just like family now. Mind ya, it wasn't like that at the onset. When master first introduced them, it was like a tigerdillo and a moose-lion meeting for the first time. I thought they were gonna kill each other, and I'm not making it up one bit! Wrecked several rooms in the mansion. But the language... put a pirate to shame, the both of them. Nev'r knew high ladies could even say such words. I was a 20 year veteran of the army, but I never heard that kind of vulgarity... made me blush. Master got them both settled down though, and then... they started talking. Since then... two peas in a pod. Guess they had a lot in common after all."

Aang's brow lifted, "Azula and Toph... a lot in common? No way!" he thought to himself. "Wu, what makes you think they have a lot in common?"

The old servant smiled broadly, "Doesn't take a genius milord to know that the high born are different than us common. They both lived a life of refinement and privilege only few could ever dream of... and that was during the war mind ya. To top that off, their both master benders, some say the most powerful in their arts. From what I've seen... I believe it! They're both scary smart as well... read ya like a book. Just try lying to either one... they'll know it in an instant. Tell me sir, who else do you know like them?"

Aang thought about it for a moment, it did all line up. Even down to how Toph related to Zuko.

"And get this sir," Wu continued, "... their tastes, in food and drink... favorites... not almost, but exactly... to the item, are identical. Can ya beat that. They both love cherries so much, they'll eat them till they'll get sick. I betcha a gold sovereign, between the two of them, they'll finish this bottle of brandy in less than a half and hour. It's almost like their twins... or something."

What the nomad saw next caused goosebumps to rise up on his skin as much as he was left utterly speechless.

"Well, how does she look?" Azula asked, displaying Toph, identically dressed as her. The makeup, hairstyle, hairpin, shoes and earrings, all a perfect match. To his amazement, they did look related as they smirked at him.

"See what I'm saying sir," Wu whispered, as he filled their glasses.

"Panther-cat got your tongue Avatar," the princess asked, moving behind the earthbender, "...or have you never seen her in this light before... her true light."

Aang cleared his throat, "Toph... you're... beautiful... you really are. You do look really regal. You've dressed up as well... Princess Azula."

The princess's cheek's tinted red, "Well, I couldn't have her out doing me in my own home, now could I Aang," she replied with a shrug.

"Okay, he's seen me now, can I take these shoes off? They make it hard to see with my feet," Toph kvetched, pulling at the bust of her dress.

Aang now noticed one difference, the police chief definitely had more upstairs than the fire princess. The dress was taunt in its attempt to contain the buxom green eyed lady.

Azula rolled her amber eyes, "Go ahead, I don't want you ruining another pair of designer slippers like you did the last time. I had to send all the way to Ba Sing Se to get a new pair... and you're wearing them now."

Toph kicked them off, feeling the stone tile beneath her socked feet, "Ahhh... I can see again! At least these socks don't block anything."

Azula kicked her shoes off as well, "Guess it can't be helped, twins have to match."

Toph laughed bumping fist with her as a visible spark passed between them, "That's right girlfriend, the Lava Twins... Fire and Earth... smoking hot!"

"You hit 'em, I'll ash 'em!" the princess said with an evil grin. "That's how we do it!"

"And then scatter 'em to the wind!" they said in chorus, as they both broke out in laughter.

Aang's jaw dropped. He never thought he would ever see the day that these two would be in perfect sync, but here they were, even sounding alike.

"What's wrong Avatar, Duchess didn't tell you about us? Naughty girl... you should have at least told him how really close we are," Azula spouted in a husky voice, rubbing up beside her. "Wouldn't you like two for one?"

"But Toph doesn't share," Aang retorted bluntly, with a smirk of his own.

The princess lowered her golden eyes, "Oh, it wouldn't be her sharing, it would be me. She's my girl... has been for a while. What do you think of that... Avatar?"

The metalbender placed an arm around the the firebender's small waist, "Sisters... well I guess closer than that." she exclaimed with a smirked. "This wouldn't be sharing, it would... just us," she sighed leaning back to deliver a searing kissing on the princess.

Aang was about to stand up and leave, but then the women start to giggle and then laugh.

"I...I can't do this any more Azi... you're just the worse kisser I've ever known," Toph chortled, bending halfway over. "How come you can be so good at so many other things, and yet so stiff when it comes to something this natural? Loosen up those lips!"

Azula's cheeks blushed cherry red, "I-I'm not the best kisser... I admit, but I'm getting better. Not everything is as easy for everybody, Miss Sex Protege. At least in the bedroom I have no issues."

"Is that what he says Azi?" Toph teased, gathering a cross gaze from the princess. "From that wet noodle kiss, I would think you only know one position... and you probably keep most of your clothes on."

Now the princess' entire face flushed red, "I most certainly know more than one position... an-and have even tried... a couple." she stuttered, looking down at the floor, touching her throat, "He's been very patient with me... he understands... what I've been through."

Toph put an arm around the flush princess' shoulder, "I know, I was just fucking with you. That kiss wasn't that bad. Wanna try one Aang? She need all the practice she can get."

"Uhm, no thank you," he replied, still in partial shock, "I'm just trying to figure this all out. It's kinda surreal to me right now."

"See Duchess, his mind has yet to expand into reality and move into today," the therapist pointed out as she moved over to her get her glass of brandy. "Our little play, will help grease the wheels of his rusty cognition and expand his thought processes," she continued as she handed the metal cop her glass as well.

"I see, he does appear rather confused, but thinking now," Toph summarized.

Aang shook his head, "I... I am not here for the amusement of you two... Lava Twins! Such a stupid name! I'm here because..."

"Because, you've lost everything you've ever known, and can't move on," Azula said softly, taking his tea, and handing him the brandy. "Drink this... I think, you'll need something a little stronger to dull this pain."

"I don't drink."

"Just this once Aang," Toph encouraged him, "... listen to the doctor."

He looked at the deep red liquid in the small glass. It appeared innocent enough. He had sampled wine and even that foul Water Tribe vodka on one occasion when Sokka tricked him. With a deep breath he swallowed it.

Though it burned slightly going down, the taste was very mild and somewhat... fruity. The aftertaste was quite pleasant.

"See... not bad is it?" the princess pointed out giving him a refill. "This one, just sip... and tell me, tell us... about the time you found out your people had all been... murdered."

* * *

Toph's arm was draped around the sobbing man. He didn't know how long he'd been talking for, but the words kept spilling out, no matter how hard he tried to stop, they just wouldn't.

"... th... the bones... everywhere... everything... burned... those... bastard, they killed everybody! Even the children... why the children... they didn't do anything!" he cried finally, falling over into the small woman's bosom.

Azula wiped the tears from her own eyes with her kerchief, "I think... we should... stop.. for now. It is amazing that you have held your sanity for so long Aang... you are amazing, an absolutely, an amazing man."

He couldn't respond as he wept bitterly at all the deep memories. Toph held him tight, rocking him gently, whispering comforting word into his ear.

"Of course, you two... please, spend the night. I'll have Wu prepare the guest room," she offered. "We can resume our session tomorrow."

"Not tomorrow..." Aang replied, out of breathed, looking up.

Azula knelt down in front of him, touching his hand, "Why not Aang? It is always better to keep these things going."

"My children... I promised Katara... I would go home tomorrow... watch them... while..."

Azula stood quickly, "Toph, where is Katara?"

"Sh-she's with her brother..."

"And where would that be Duchess?" Azula asked again.

"At the house... she wanted to get to know her family. All her nieces and... and..." Toph's foggy eyes seemed to double, "... oh spirits! Azi, she... just wanted to be with them. When we left, they all seemed to be getting along."

"What's wrong... why are you shaking Azula?" Aang asked, this time taking her hand.

She looked deeply into the Avatar's eyes, "Aang, has Sokka ever told you why Suki really left him?"

He shook his head, "No, I just assumed she fell in love with Zuko."

"No, that was only half the story," the princess sighed. "They did fall in love, after he was trying to help her... her set her free."

"Free from what?" Aang asked, feeling both women shiver.

"Not a what, Aang... but a who," Toph whispered, "Dammit, I should have recognized it. When she called Suki a half-triber, who uses that term? Katara would have never said something like that. How would she have even known it?" she chastised herself.

Aang looked bewildered, glancing between the two, "I admit, I-I've never heard it before, I don't even know what it means. But I didn't even pay it any mind. I just thought it was some obscure Water Tribe speak."

Azula stood, folding her arms about her waist, "No, it's spirit speak, Aang. Among men... there are four tribes of power, elementals such as ourselves, and eight half-tribes, blended elementals. They may not be benders, but they posses attributes of power in the spirit realm, noentheless. Suki's tribe is half water and half earth."

Toph sucked in her bottom lip, "Sokka told me it was like a nightmare. They were powerless. Of all the shamans, priests... none could help, until Suki turned to the Fire Sages. When she stayed at Zuko's palace, she had peace... but then the whole Teo/Katara thing happened I guess. I'm just putting it all together now Aang. It separated the two of them. Mai and Zuko were already drifting apart, so with Suki alone in need ..."

"Why didn't they come to me," Aang asked, "I'm the Avatar... the bridge between the worlds."

"Sokka thought this was even too dangerous for you... especially knowing who you where married to," the earthbender filled in.

"Suki's connection to the Water Tribe made her vulnerable. That same connecting he feared killed Teo and maybe would harm you. She felt she had to leave him. To this day, she can't even speak with him. It's obvious, she still loves him. But... as I feared, _**she's**_ found another way," Azula stated with a burst of flame.

"Who?" Aang pleaded to know.

Azula began to cry, biting her fist, "Sh-she has my family Toph... that white haired bitch... she has my family! _**Yue,**_ Aang, that's who! She has Katara... and she has my family!"


End file.
